


The Treasure of Koninsgard

by GreekViking



Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekViking/pseuds/GreekViking
Summary: Atreus and Kratos set out to Koninsgard in search of  a treasure the dwarves discovered. Atreus is, of course, intrigued to go back to Koninsgard; Kratos only decides it’s worth their time because it’s a good chance for training. Also, the promise that the dwarves can make something useful out of it sparks his interest. However, what they find is much more precious that any whetstone or armor piece





	1. Chapter 1

Atreus was ecstatic to go back to Koninsgard; Kratos, however, found it more inconvenient than anything. Brok and Sindri had discovered the plans for an secret, hidden vault within the castle in which a “precious and powerful treasure” was supposedly hidden. This, of course, sparked their interest, so they offered to make something useful out of it if possible. Atreus was intrigued by the chance discover a secret chamber and mysterious treasure; Kratos’ attention was grabbed at the promise of a reward. Mimir didn’t have a choice either way. 

“Boy.” 

“Got it.”Atreus pulled out his journal and began to scribble down the words written on the stone “Huh. Interesting..”

“What is it?”

“Another quest King Motsognir sent his people on that got most of them killed... it looks like it they were looking for.. a statue?” 

“He sacrificed men for a statue?”

“It says that it was cursed.. I wonder what kind of curse.”

“It does not matter. All that matters is the reward the dwarves promised.” 

“Always so singleminded, brother!” Mimir teased.

Atreus chuckled. “Okay, father.” 

Kratos walked ahead and forced the ancient stone door open. He held it open long enough for Atreus to run through and then allowed it to close behind them.

“It’s so dark!” Atreus exclaimed.

“Remember what I-”. 

“I know. I know. ‘Adapt, boy,’” he imitated kratos’ voice. “‘Use your ears not your eyes!’”

“Good.”

“Where do you think the treasure is?” 

“I do not know, but look there.” He pointed to writing on the wall to the right. 

“I’m on it.” He said as he pulled out his journal and ran over. 

As Atreus wrote down the translation, Kratos’ attention was caught by a large circular pit in the center of the expansive room. As he stepped up to the pit and peered down into the depths of it, he noticed spikes stuck in the ground and all manner of deadly creatureroaming around below in it. This must have been one last obstacle Motsignir had set up to keep people from getting to what was at the center. Right in the center of the circle a small statue of a little girl could vaguely be seen. 

“Father?” Atreus came over and joined his father in staring at the threatening pit. 

“Yes?” 

“That writing. It talked about the ‘treasure.’”“And?” 

“And I think.. I think the statue is the treasure.” 

“Hmm.” Kratos pondered this. There must have been a reason this statue was worth sacrificing men for. Not to mention the excessive number of obstacles meant to keep people from getting to it shows just how valuable it must be. 

“Look there!” Atreus pointed at a chain post that lead into the pit. “That’s convenient!”“Yes..” Kratos said grimly. 

“Are we.. gonna go down there?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

“Come.” Kratos walked over and kicked the chain down; this seemed to irritate the draugr and other strange creatures down there. He hopped on the chain and, once Atreus had climbed on his back, lowered himself down into the pit.

“Draugr!” Atreus shouted once they had reached the ground. One his father’s mark, he loosed electrified arrows into the now-attacking enemies. 

Kratos threw his axe into the crowd of undead, which killed a couple on impact, and recalled the weapon, killing a couple more on the way back to his hand. With barely any trouble at all, the two slaughtered every last one of the attackers, including a troll, an ogre, and a traveler.

“That wasn’t so bad!” Atreus exclaimed. 

“Boy..”

“Right sorry.. ‘Always be ready for another attack.’” 

“Good.”

“Is that it?” He asked, his attention having been pulled away by the delicate looking statue of a young girl that looked to be about about his age. Somehow it made him feel sad... and scared. It would seem that those were the emotions she was supposed to be feeling too. She sat with her legs crossed on the statue base. Her back was hunched over and her head was held low. She stared down at a small toy bear in her hands. She was dressed in thick winter clothes as well. The more noticeable thing to Atreus, however, was the fact that she was crying. Stone tears, frozen in place, streamed down her cold cheeks. “She’s sad.”       

“‘She’ is a statue, boy.”        

“I know.. but she’s crying. Maybe whoever made her was sad too.”        

“Hmm.” The statue reminded him a bit of Pandora. It wasn’t a pleasant memory, so part of him wanted to leave this place quickly.         “Wait!” Atreus ran up to the statue to look at some writing on the base. “It says.. ‘I kept my promise, Alva. She is safe.’ .. Huh. Is the girl supposed to be Alva? Or was the statue made for Alva?”          

“I do not know.”        

“I wonder how long she’s been here.” He turned to his father. “Can we take it back to Brok and Sindri? Maybe they can figure out what it is.”        

“Can we fit it in the boat?”         

Atreus frowned. He turned to study the statue, and sighed. “It’s too big... Can we take it through the portal?”           

“Will it fit?”      

“... no.”        

“Then we leave it here.”          

“But-” he stopped and sighed. No point in arguing with father once he had made up his mind. “Okay..”          

“Come then.” Kratos turned and began to make his way back to the chain.           

Atreus looked at the girl sadly. He felt horrible leaving her there... Even if she wasn’t actually real, something about her made him not want to leave her. He felt like she was scared- like she didn’t want to be alone. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.        

“Boy.”         

“Coming!” Before he went to follow his father, he reached out and patted the girl’s hand, as if that would have provided some comfort.           Just as he was about to turn away, though, something amazing began to happen. From the spot on her hand he had touched, a web of cracks that seemed to glow from the inside spread all over the statue. “Father!”

After the entire statue was covered in these small cracks, piece by piece, the small chunks of stone began to break away and fall to the ground.        

“I don’t believe it!” Mimir exclaimed.         

The three of the watched in amazement as the cracks began to uncover what looked like skin, just underneath the thin layer of stone. After a moment, her whole arm was completely visible, then the rest of her began to appear. Her stone around her face broke away, revealing her soft, but still frozen, face. She was pale, but looked healthy enough; her cheeks and nose were practically covered in freckles that seemed to cover the rest of her as well. She had light greeen eyes and long, fiery red hair braided down her back.           

Once the last of the stone had fallen away, she gasped for air, glanced up at the bewildered boy in front of her, and passed out.          

“Mimir?” Was all Atreus could say after a minute or two of complete silence. He hoped Mimir would know something about this, given that he was the smartest man alive and all.          

“Sorry, little brother. I’m as dumbfounded as you!”         

“How is this possible?” Kratos asked.        

“I’ve heard of magic like this, but I’ve never seen it with my own eyes! Trapping a person in this state is not something many have attempted, but it would seem someone did try and succeed!”       

“We’re not going to leave her, are we?” Atreus asked, genuine concern lacing his voice.          

“... No, Atreus... We won’t leave her.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Atreus climbed up on the statue base with the girl and tried shaking her to wake her up. “Hey!”           

“That may not be the best idea, little brother.”

“Oh... sorry.. She’s still breathing; that’s good right?” 

“Well.. _yes_! But we should get her out of here as quickly as possible.” Mimir suggested. “Let’s find someplace safe to take a look at her.”

Kratos said nothing, but he made his way over to her and cautiously felt her forehead. “What are you doing?” 

“She doesn’t have a fever. That is good.” 

“But what’s wrong with her? Why was she cursed? Who did this to her?”

“Can’t say, little brother.. Perhaps when she wakes up she’ll be able to shed some light on the situation.”

“It does not matter.” He reached up and took the limp little girl in his arms; she barely weighed anything. He moved with caution; who could know what kind of traps would await them now that they had freed the child, and he had no idea who or what this child was. If she was trapped there because she was dangerous, they were in for trouble; he would have to be ready for anything at that point.

“Is she sick?” Atreus asked as he picked up her wooden toy bear and hopped off the pedestal. 

“She seems about as healthy as she can be, all things considered...” Mimir observed. “But we should certainly keep an eye on her.” 

“Yeah...”

“Brother, look! An Yggdrasil gate!” 

Kratos looked to see the classic blue glow of the portal by which they could quickly travel back to the dwarves’ shop. “Hmm.” 

“Let’s go!” Atreus hurried off towards the gate.Kratos carefully laid the girl over his shoulder and activated the gate with his free hand. 

“Do you think Brok and Sindri will be dissapointed that we didn’t find any treasure?” Atreus wondered as they stepped into the portal and were transported onto the tree of Yggdrasil branch. 

“We did, laddy! For is there anything more precious than the life of a child?”

“True..” Atreus laughed. “Still, I think fathers a little disappointed that he didn’t get a new set of armor.” 

“Ha!” 

“In any case-” Kratos interjected. “The combat was good practice for you, Atreus.” 

“Well there’s always that isn’t there.” Mimir said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

Atreus almost jumped when another portal suddenly appeared right in front of him. Funny, they always seemed to appear once they were done with their conversations.“We’re here!” He exclaimed as they walked through the portal and found themselves in the dwarves shop.

“Well if it ain’t the ol’ meat sack and his seed spawn!” Brok greeted before looking up from his work. “Did ya find anything worth talkin about?” 

“You could say that.” Atreus said. 

“Who is that?” Sindri pointed out the child in Kratos’ arms. 

Brok looked up from what he was doing and cocked head. “Ya got another one?”

“She’s the ‘treasure.’” Atreus explained. 

“Ol’ King Motsognir had a kid locked up?”

“Kind of... She was trapped in a statue- or she was a statue? Either way I think she was cursed.”

“How did you free her?” Sindri asked; he was clearly quite curious about it, but Brok seemed indifferent. 

“I just.. touched her hand.” 

He gagged. “You *gag* touched it? Why would you do that?? You had *gag* no idea where it’s been!”

“So what you’s is sayin..” Brok interrupted to ask Kratos. “She ain’t yours?”

Kratos rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Just askin!”

“We are leaving.” Kratos turned around and headed back to the gate. 

“Bye Brok! Bye Sindri!” Atreus called out as his father used his key of Yggdrasil to activate the portal.

“Best be careful!” Brok warned. “Ol’ Motsognir kept things locked up for a reason.” 

With that ominous word of warning, Kratos and Atreus stepped through the gate and headed back to their home. 

“Father?” Atreus began once they had come out in the front of the cabin.

“What?” 

“What if she is dangerous? What are we going to do with her once she wakes up?” 

“I... do not know.”

“Let’s just see what the lass has to say when she comes to..” Mimir suggested. 

Atreus held the door open for his father and, after closing it behind them, ran ahead to start a fire to give them warmth in the cold weather. He sat down next to the fire pit and set the toy bear on the ground. “She can sleep in my bed!” Atreus suggested just as Kratos was about to lay her in his own, probably planning on laying on the ground himself that night.

“Where would you sleep?” 

“I mean.. there’s room for both of us in your bed.”

“Is there?”

“Well.. it’s just one night, right? It’s not that big of a deal is it?” 

“... no.. I suppose not.” Kratos agreed and moved the girl to Atreus’ smaller, more appropriately sized bed. “Do not kick me.” 

Atreus laughed. “Yes sir.” 

“Was that a joke?!” Mimir exclaimed. “From you?!”

“Quiet head.” He unhooked Mimir from his belt and tossed him on the table. 

“Ow!” He exclaimed. “Ya know? Someday I’m going to get a splinter and you’re going to have to deal with it!” 

“I get the feeling Father would make me deal with it.” Atreus pointed out. 

“I’d rather it be you anyway, little brother...”“Atreus.”

“Yes father?” 

“Fetch me the rodents you killed. I will make us dinner.”

“Yes sir.” Atreus jumped up, having just got the fire started, and ran outside to grab the two squirrels he had hunted earlier in the day that they had left outside to freeze. He picked them up by the tails and went back inside. He helped Kratos skin them and skewer them over the fire. “It’s not much is it?” Atreus pondered. “If she’s hungry I’ll-”.

“If she is hungry she will have mine. You will not go without dinner.”

“But I-”. 

“It is not up for discussion.”

“Okay..”.

Suddenly, the girl began to groan painfully. 

“Father..”

“I know.” 

Atreus stood up from his spot next to the fire and ran to the bedside. 

“Nnnnnn.” She groaned.

“Hello?” 

“Boy..”.

“She’s waking up!”

Her eyes fluttered open a small bit, but closed almost immediately. “Mother?” She muttered quietly.

“Hey..” Atreus gently nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes just a bit and blinked a few times; she stared blankly at the ceiling. “What’s your name?” 

“Best not to bombard her with questions just yet, laddy.”

“Right.. sorry.” 

Her eyes slowly scanned the room. “Where am I?” She asked, her voice timid and weak. 

“This is our home. We saved you.” 

“Where’s my mom?” Fear began to rise up in her. 

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say to her.

“Where’s my mother?” She began to panic, and tears started to fall down her cheeks.  

“I don’t know..” Atreus admitted sadly.        

“She said she’d come back for me.”         

“Do you remember anything?”        

She tried to sit up, but found that she was still too weak to move much. “She said she’d come back.” She began to cry, her breaths getting shakier with every passing second.           

Atreus wanted to make her feel better; he felt her sadness - her fear. He could feel it all. He reached out and took her hand in his. Her eyes darted down to their hands, and then to his eyes. He gave a her a small, reassuring smile, as if to tell her everything would be okay.          

After a minute she calmed down. Atreus could still feel the same sadness and fear coming from her, though.        

“I’m Atreus. What’s your name?” He whispered softly. 

She looked at him for a moment, unsure if she should trust him. Mother always told her not to trust anyone she didn’t know. Mother wasn’t there, though. She didn’t know him, but he had saved her; she knew that much. He was the first person she saw when she woke up. He was the one who had broken the curse that wasn’t supposed to be breakable - him and the grim man with the red tattoo that sat at the fire pit behind him.

She made her decision; she would trust them. “Sigyn.. I’m Sigyn.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s good to meet you, Sigyn.” Atreus said with a kind smile.   
The girl smiled, but it faded almost as quickly as it appeared. She looked over at the fire and stared into the calming flames.   
“Are you hungry? We have squirrel. It’s kind of gross.. and there’s not much, but it’s something!”   
She shook her head. “No.” She began in almost a whisper. “I’m not hungry.”   
“Oh.. okay.” He looked back to Kratos, who had been silently and carefully observing from his spot by the fire. His eyes shifted to the small wooden bear sitting on the ground. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He stood up and ran to grab it. Excitedly, he picked up the toy and brought it back to Sigyn. “Here.”   
She took it and examined it for a minute. Her face held the same expression of hopelessness, but Atreus could feel that the object had cheered her up a small bit - even if it wasn’t very much.   
“Hmph.” Kratos got up to get the girl some water. Luckily, there was a pitcher full of it. He took a bowl, filled it about halfway up, and brought it to the girl. “Here. Drink.” He put his comparatively massive hand under the child’s little head and lifted her up just enough to let her gulp down the water.   
After she had finished, Kratos laid her back down and went to put the bowl away.   
“Thank you.” Sigyn   
“Mhh.”   
“That’s my father.” Atreus began teasingly. “He doesn’t talk that much.”   
Sigyn chuckled lightly. “That’s ok.. My father never talked to me.”   
“Really?” Atreus asked with an obvious sense of pity, but also a hint of curiosity. “Why not?”   
“Boy!”   
“Sorry!”   
“It’s a long story..” Sigyn stared down at her little bear with sad eyes.   
“Well.. I like stories.”   
“Another time, boy.” Kratos said sternly. “Allow her to rest.”   
“Okay..” Atreus was a bit disappointed; he wanted to talk to her more. He knew his father was right, though. She was tired and barely managing to keep her eyes open at that point.   
He stood up and went back to his spot by the fire. As he watched the meat roast over the fire, his stomach started to rumble. Good thing it was almost ready. Finding himself bored, Atreus took out a dagger and started spinning it around in his hands while Kratos finished up. After a minute, he noticed Sigyn watching him. She had managed to turn on her side and was now silently observing everything. Atreus smiled at her when she made eye contact with him, but she quickly looked away and went back to fidgeting with the wooden bear in her hands.   
“Boy.”   
“Hm?”   
“Here.” He took one of the cooking rods with the squirrel still attached to it off and handed it to Atreus.   
“Thanks.” He nabbed it gratefully. “I’m starving!”   
“Slow down, Atreus.” Kratos warned as Atreus hurriedly dug in.   
“Hm?” He looked up, his mouth already stuffed and chunks of food stuck to his cheek. “Oh. Sorry.” He swallowed and looked to Sigyn. “Are you sure you don’t want any?”   
She just nodded.   
“Okay..”   
“Best to leave her be for now, laddy.” Mimir reminded.   
“Right.. I- I know that.”   
“Finish up, Atreus.”   
“Yes sir..”.   
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Surprisingly, it took Atreus a while to finish - mostly because he realized he felt kind of bad that Sigyn wasn’t eating anything. Eventually, she fell asleep, and Atreus and Kratos sat quietly by the fire. Despite him insisting that he was okay, Atreus had gotten Mimir and sat him on the ground next to him -mostly just so he could talk to him.   
“Father?”   
“Yes?”   
“Sigyn said her mother told her she’d come back for her.. which sounds like she trusted her.. but why do you think she said her father doesn’t talk to her? What kind of father doesn’t talk to his child?”  
“Sadly, little brother.” Mimir began, “it happens more than you might think... Some parents just aren’t capable of seeing their child as their own flesh and blood; instead they see merely a means to an end.. or an inconvenience.”   
“Oh.. well.. I’m glad father’s not like that.”   
“Aye, lad..”.   
Atreus glanced at Sigyn, who was now curled up under the blanket and in a deep sleep. “I hope we can find her mother..”.   
“... It is late,” Kratos pointed out after a minute or two of silent contemplation, “You should sleep, boy.”   
“Yes sir..” he obeyed, but not cheerfully. He climbed into the larger bed that his parents used to share. He laid down on what used to be his mother’s side; to this day, Kratos somehow managed to always leave that spot open, as if she were still lying there. Atreus bundled up underneath the fur coverings and closed his eyes. Once Kratos knew Atreus was down for the night, he picked Mimir up, hooked him to his belt, and headed outside. He did this almost every night; although he never gave a specific reason, it was because he wanted to make sure there were no signs of the Aesir showing up: lightning storms in the distance, sky on fire, etc. “Brother..” Mimir started. “I think we need to talk.” “  
“The girl.. There’s no telling how long she was cursed, but if it’s been long enough that Motsognir had her.. well.. I think it’s safe to say it‘s been a while.”   
“Your point?”   
“Look, if the girl’s mother was still around when it happened, that was probably longer than any mortal lifetime ago.. There’s a good chance that she’s been dead for a long time.. I’m curious as to what you plan on doing if it turns out she doesn’t have anyone left.” Of course Kratos had already been thinking about that.. “When we know for certain, I will deal with it; until then.. say nothing to the boy.”   
“Aye.. Perhaps it’s best not to mention the possibility to the girl either.”   
“.. Yes. That would be best.”   
Mimir sighed. “Let’s just hope the lass remembers something helpful come tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Atreus didn’t know what woke him up. Confused and tired, he blinked and rubbed his eyes until the film over them was gone. Through a crack in the wall, he could see that the sky was dimly lit; the sun was just beginning to come up. Kratos was still asleep; he was always the first one to wake, so Atreus wondered what had made him wake first this time. 

He heard quiet movement from where Sigyn was sleeping and looked over to see her getting out of bed.

Good! She was walking, even if it was a little wobbly. 

She carefully stepped up to the fire pit and sat down with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She shivered heavily,and Atreus could practically hear her teeth chattering from the cold from where he was. 

Just as he was about to offer to start a fire for her, she, unaware that Atreus was even awake let alone watching her, held her hand out and whispered “Bäl.” A small flame ignited in the palm of her hand. Atreus watched in amazement as she “dropped” the flame into the fire pit and ignited what was left of the firewood.

“How did you do that?” Atreus asked, practically gushing with excitement.

Sigyn practically jumped when he spoke suddenly.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” He sat up and carefully climbed over the foot of the bed, not wanting to wake Kratos up. “That was amazing!”

“Oh..” she relaxed a little and looked down at the small fire she had just created. “Thanks.”“Are you a witch?” He sat down on the other side of the fire.

She shrugged. “Sort of I guess.. My mother used to be one; my aunt is.” 

“Your mother taught you that?” 

She shook her head. “No. I can just do it.” “That’s amazing!” 

“I guess..” She shrugged and started to nervously play with a lock of her hair. “I’m not really supposed to use magic.” 

“Why not?” 

“My mom doesn’t like it.” She started twisting her hair around her fingers faster. 

“But.. if she used to be a witch.. why wouldn’t she want you to use magic?” 

“Because.” She started playing with her hair so roughly that Atreus worried that she was about to yank it right out of her head. “Because my father might find me if I do.” “What?”

“Boy..”

Atreus turned around to see that his father had woken up and was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

He frowned, realizing he had failed in not waking him up.

“You are up early. Are you ready to go hunting?” 

“Can Sigyn come with?” 

Kratos shifted his gaze to the girl, who, while she still twisted her hair around her fingers nervously, had calmed down a little. “Are you well enough to travel?” 

“Uh huh.” She liked the idea of going outside and running around. Her muscles still ached from all that time being trapped, so she was happy to go outside and move around as much as she could manage. 

Kratos nodded. “Good then.” He stood up and went to get Mimir. “Let’s go.” 

“Now?” Atreus really didn’t know why he was surprised. 

“Now.” He hooked the head on his belt and grabbed his axe.

“We need food do we not?” 

“Okay..” Atreus stood up and offered his hand to Sigyn. “Do you have a weapon?” 

Without a word, she reached in a small pouch attached to her belt and pulled out a sleek, black dagger. 

“Well!” Mimir exclaimed at being woke up so abruptly. “Good morning to you too, lads - and lass.” 

Sigyn cocked her head at Mimir. “Did that severed head just talk?”

“Oh yeah! That’s our friend Mimir!” Atreus introduced as Sigyn hesitantly accepted his hand.

“Mimir?”

“Aye, lass; it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Yeah..” she grew thoughtful for a moment. Mimir? Didn’t mother talk about a ‘Mimir’ that advised Odin? She shook her head; surely it couldn’t be him. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

Kratos opened the door, allowing the dim early morning light and harsh winter air to flood in, making Sigyn shiver once the breeze hit her face. She wrapped her coat more tightly around her torso and flipped her hood up over her head. She looked at Atreus, who seemed almost unfazed by the bitter cold. “Is it always so cold here?” She asked once they stepped outside into the snow. The sight of so much snow surprised her. Yeah, she had seen a couple bad winters, but this was beyond anything she’d ever lived through.

“Ah, yes.” Mimir began. “I suppose it would be a good idea to mention that we’re in the dawn of Fimbulwinter... This cold can only get worse..” 

“Fimbulwinter?” She leaned over and scooped up a handful of snow. “This is Fimbulwinter?”

“Aye, lass.. it is.”

“But.. that means..” She froze and let the snow fall out of her hand as she came to a horrible realization. “How long was I cursed?” 

Kratos and Mimir grew silent as they thought back to their conversation the night before. They had had no intention of letting the girl find out how much time they believed had passed, but as it would seem she figured it out herself. Kratos deeply considered leaving Mimir in the snow for a while for mentioning Fimbulwinter to her.

“Well,” Atreus began, “we found you in a dwarven castle ruin. So... A while?” 

As Kratos activated the Yggdrasil tree gate, he and Mimir braced themselves for an heartbroken response from the girl. They waited for her to come to the realization that he Mother probably wasn’t alive anymore - if she hadn’t already. They were prepared for at least something from her; however, they were shocked to hear her just say, “oh.”

“‘Oh?’” Mimir repeated, puzzled by this response. Perhaps she really didn’t understand the situation.

“My mother must be so worried.” 

Mimir would have cocked his head at her if he had shoulders. It wasn’t often that the smartest man alive got confused, but this was a strange instance.

“Come.” Kratos opened the door and stepped onto the branch of the world tree.

Atreus followed, stopping right at the door to make sure Sigyn was coming. “Have you ever seen the world tree?” 

Sigyn nodded and followed him through the gate, seemingly familiar with the sight. “My mother showed me a long time ago.” 

“Oh.” He walked next to her as they followed Kratos down the path. “Your Mother sounds pretty great.”

Sigyn smiled fondly. “Yeah.. I miss her.”“.. I miss my mom too.” 

“Where is she?”

“She.. she died.” 

“Oh..” Sigyn looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry.” 

Meanwhile, Kratos silently and intently listened to the children’s conversation.“Brother?” Mimir said quietly.

“What?”

“You heard their conversation earlier, right? Before they knew you were awake?”

“Yes.. I heard it.”

“I don’t suppose you have any clue as to what to make of it.” 

“You do not?”

Mimir sighed. He glanced at the boy, who had changed the conversation topic at that point. “No, brother. I do not.”Atreus and Sigyn laughed at something, which made Mimir smile. “As much as I think it would benefit the boy to have a friend his own age.. I can’t help but worry about this.”

“Your point?” 

“Look. I’m not saying weshould throw the girl to the woods, but we have to figure out what in Helheim is going on. So far, everything that’s come out of her mouth is reason for concern. We’ve no idea where she came from or why she was cursed; we have to be careful, brother... The boy’s in enough danger as it is.” 

Kratos said nothing. Of course he knew Mimir was right; he couldn’t let Atreus be put it more danger because of this. He would have to figure out what was so important about the girl that she would be locked away like that for so long and he would have to figure it out fast. And.. well.. if it came down to Atreus or the girl, Kratos knew what his decision would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Their first stop was the dwarves’ shop on the realm travel bridge.

“You’re gonna love Brok and Sindri!” Atreus declared to Sigyn as they stepped out of the realm between realms. “They’re the best crafters in all the nine realms!”

“Ah, stop. I’ll blush!” Sindri exclaimed from where he was sitting and eating an apple. 

“Quiet!” Brok yelled. “Can’t you see I’m focusing?” 

“But you’re..” Atreus began with the intention of pointing out that Brok was just watching water boil, but decided against it. “Brok and Sindri, this is Sigyn!” 

“Hello, Sigyn!” Sindri greeted. 

“Hello..” Sigyn kind of hung towards the back, allowing Kratos and Atreus to go ahead and, once again, subconsciously playing with her hair. 

“The girl needs a weapon.” Kratos told Sindri as they both came up to the wooden table where they usually made their exchanges. “What do you have?”

“Well! We have a fine selection of bows!” He reached in his bag and pulled out a simple wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows. “And by ‘fine selection’ I mean.. one bow.. that I can upgrade for you.” 

“I already have a weapon!” Sigyn interjected; she pulled her dagger out and held it to where Kratos could see it. “See?”

“A dagger requires you to get close enough to your enemies to hit them..” He set some hacksilver down on the counter and grabbed the bow and quiver. He turned to Sigyn. “Keep your distance. And only fire.. if I tell you to fire.” 

“Okay..” With a frown, she took the bow and quiver. She told herself she should be grateful, but she had no idea how to shoot.

“I can show you.” Atreus offered, almost if he had read her mind.

She gazed at him in surprise. After a moment she nodded. “Okay.” 

“Well look who’s up and around!” Brok finally acknowledged Sigyn.

She just smiled, both of her hands having been occupied with strapping the quiver on. 

“This is Sigyn.” Atreus said.

“I heard ya the first time!”

“Oh..”

“So you’re that ‘treasure of Koninsgard’ Huh? Not what I expected.. but we’re - uh- glad to have ya!” 

Sigyn gave him a questioning look. “What’s Koninsgard?”

Brok gave Kratos a surprised glance, then looked back at Sigyn. She didn’t know about Koninsgard? “King Motsognir?”

“Who?” 

“Where’d you come from?”

She froze for a moment and turned her head away ever so slightly to avoid looking at Brok. “No- Nowhere important.”

“Huh.” He studied her for a moment- he, like everybody else, had no idea what to make of her- then grabbed a box from under a table. “Here. I got something for ya.”

Sigyn glanced nervously at Atreus, then Kratos, who nodded as to say go ahead. She cautiously approached the table where the dwarf dug around in an old crate. 

“Gah- I know it’s here somewh- aha!” He pulled out a small set of simple armor and dropped it on the table. “Oughta help keep ya safe from any stray arrows and such.” 

“Hm.” Sigyn studied the armor carefully. “My coat is warm; this looks cold.”

“Then put the coat on over it! Yeesh.” 

“Okay.” With a shrug, she took her coat that she’d technically been wearing for at least few centuries off, uncovering her tattered, long sleeved shirt underneath and revealing a few blue colored tattoos peeking out from beneath her sleeve. Atreus could see a few runes but he didn’t have enough time to make anything out of it. Sigyn put the flexible, lightly metal plated vest on and tied the red rope around her waist to keep it in place. It was a little long on her -actually it was very long- as it nearly reached the middle of her thighs, but at least it would help protect her more. Not that it mattered, she didn’t plan on needing it for much longer. 

“So?” 

She threw her coat back on over it and shrugged. “Adequate for now.” 

Mimir laughed louder than he meant to. Kratos _almost_ smiled. 

“‘Adequate?!’” Brok exclaimed and turned to glare at Kratos. “You sure she ain’t yours?” Atreus laughed.

“I think I’d know if I had a sister!”

Kratos gave the boy a questioning glance, then turned to leave, now done with the conversation. “Come. We are leaving.”

“In any case she’ll fit right in!” With that, Brok marched back to finish whatever he was cooking.

Atreus and Sigyn followed after Kratos. Atreus was a excited that he got to hunt with a new friend; Kratos, however, found it rather inconvenient that he now had to make sure the girl didn’t get herself killed. He could guarantee that they would be attacked by one thing or another on their trip; though he knew Atreus could handle himself to some extent, it it didn’t look like the girl had had much experience in combat if any at all.

Kratos forced the large stone door open and held it for the children to go through, then allowed it to slam shut behind them once they were all outside on the bridge. 

Sigyn’s eyes grew wide as she took everything in. “Wow,” was all she could say as she looked around at the bridge and the lake surrounding them. When she turned around to face the building they were just in her attention was grabbed by the massive statue and the overall grandeur of the temple. “What is this place?”

“It’s the realm travel bridge; this is the lake of nine that we’re in the middle of.” Atreus explained as he gestured to the lake and then to the temple. “In the middle of that temple there’s a room that lets people travel to different realms!”

“Different realms?” She grew thoughtful. “Like Asgard?”

He gave her a slightly confused look. “Well, Yeah.. but why would you want to go to Asgard?”

“I don’t. I’m just curious.”

“I’m afraid travel to any realm without the proper travel rune is impossible, and Odin made sure that no one could go to and from Asgard unless he wants them too; so, Asgard is off limits to us.” Mimir pointed out. “.. Not that I would suggest it either way.” 

“I _don’t_ want to go to Asgard.” 

“Good. Let us go then.” Kratos rushed, growing weary of standing around. He made his way down the stair case as Atreus and Sigyn followed.

Once they reached the boat dock, Kratos handed the head to Atreus, and the two climbed in just like they always did. Atreus frowned when he saw Sigyn still standing on the boat dock awkwardly waiting and realized there was no seat for her on the boat.“Here.” He swiftly moved to sit on the floor of the boat and sat Mimir on the side opposite to him. “You can sit there!” 

“Oh that’s-”. 

“Its okay! Trust me!” 

Sigyn hesitated at first, but she agreed and carefully climbed into the boat and sat in the spot Atreus usually was.

Once everyone was situated, Atreus sitting in what small space their was on the floor with Mimir and Sigyn sitting across from Kratos, Kratos pushed off from the pier and began to row towards a dock he knew led a to a decent hunting area near the foot of the mountain. Atreus noticed Sigyn playing with her hair again. She seemed to do that whenever she was nervous. Maybe he could do something to make her feel better? “Mimir!”

“Yes, lad?” 

“Do you have a story? Maybe Sigyn would like to hear one?” 

“I just might! How about it, lass?” 

Sigyn let go of her hair, but her hands still fidgeted in her lap. “Sure.” 

“Very well! How about a familiar one? It begins with a father and son on a journey to scatter the ashes of the woman they both loved.” 

Kratos groaned, but he did not object to Mimir telling her their story.

“Before she died, the boy’s mother and his father’s beloved wife had made the very specific request that her ashes be taken to the highest peak in all the realms and scattered there.” 

“This sounds familiar.” Atreus pointed out with a hint of playful sarcasm.

“Their journey was long and grueling, but alas they made it to the highest peak! ... in Midgard.. Once they fought their way to the very top of the mountain they met a clever, rather dashing, gentleman who informed them that they, though they had worked so hard to get there, were sadly not at the highest peak in all the realms. For the highest peak in all the realms was not here in Midgard, but Jotunheim.”

“Jotunheim?”

“Aye. Jotunheim.. Though they were disappointed, they were in luck! For that gentleman they met was none other than the smartest man alive! And he knew just how to get them to where they needed to go. All they had to do was free him from his binds to a tree where his former Master had trapped him.. by cutting off his head and bringing it to a witch that could reanimate him, who turned out to be none other than the goddess Freya herself.” 

“Mmhmm.” Sigyn has caught on that the story was about them at that point, and she was interested.

“The journey was even longer and more grueling after that. First, to carve the rune they needed to open the gate to Jotunheim, convieniently placed on top of the very mountain they had originally gone to, they needed a piece of a magic chisel wielded by Thamur the stonemason giant.” 

As Kratos neared the boat dock, Mimir realized he would not finish his story this time, so he decided to start wrapping this bit up. 

“After ever-so-subtly breaking through a thick layer of ice to get to the chisel by knocking the stonemason giant Thamur’s old hammer over, the pair had to fight off the sons of Thor themselves! Magni and Modi.. The battle was difficult, but the father managed to overcome Magni and kill him, overcoming his coward brother Modi with fear and causing him to flee - which would later on cause trouble.”

Just as he finished his sentence, Kratos pulled up on the dock and stopped the boat next to it. 

“And we’ll finish this later!” 

Atreus handed his father the head and followed him in jumping out of the boat. Once, the others were off, Sigyn stood up and jumped off too. “Are stories only for the boat?”

“Strictly.” 

“Okay.”

“Draugr!” Atreus yelled as a couple draugr jumped out from behind the rocks. 

“Ready yourself!”

Sigyn pulled out her bow, but took a few steps back and let the other two do the fighting. She pulled an arrow out and nocked it on the string like she ready to shoot, even though she knew she wouldn’t. She remembered Kratos’ command to not fire unless he told her to.. and she knew he wouldn’t tell her too.. so she obeyed. She just watched as Kratos mercilessly struck the enemies down one by one with his axe and Atreus shot his arrows from a small distance, yelling to warn Kratos about incoming fire and occasionally running to whack or choke one of the enemies. 

Finally, they finished off the last draugr. Sigyn relaxed and put the bow away and stuck the arrow back in the quiver. Kratos just hung his axe back on its hook on his back, grabbed whatever the enemies had dropped, and continued on like it was nothing. Atreus followed, looking back to make sure Sigyn was coming; she hurried along after them when Atreus waved her on. 

“What are we hunting?” Atreus asked his father. 

“That is for you to decide.” 

“Oh.. deer?” 

“Is that a question?” 

“Deer.” He looked back at Sigyn, who was following a little ways behind. “Do you hunt, Sigyn?” 

She shook her head.

“Oh.. well.. maybe I can show you a little!” His attention was grabbed by a set of tracks in a mud puddle he was about to step in. “Look!” He waved Sigyn over; hesitantly, she came over and examined the tracks with him. “They’re from a deer. See how the tips come to a point? If the tips were a little wider that would mean they might have come from a mountain goat.”

“You can really tell that by their feet?” 

“Yeah! And look; see how the mud hasn’t had time to move around them yet? That means their fresh, so it must be close!” He stood up and started off in the direction of the deer.

Sigyn followed close behind; Kratos kept a bit of a distance, but stayed close enough to keep an eye on them.

Atreus stopped to examine some more tracks. “They’re fresh too, but.. they’re not deer. Looks like a boar.” 

“Good.” Kratos said as he bent down to look at the tracks with him. Sigyn stood to the side and watched.

“Should I keep looking for the deer? Or go after the boar?” 

“I trust you to decide that.” 

“Oh! Well.. the deer is bigger. And easier to-”. 

“‘Easier?’”

“Well.. Yeah. I think they’re easier to kill than boars. Their hides aren’t as thick..” 

“Hmph.” Kratos stood up. “Then you will hunt the boar.” 

“But you said-”. 

“I know what I said. Hunt the boar.” 

“Rrrnnn.” Atreus groaned. He stood up and started to head in the direction of the boar’s tracks. He was disappointed to have to start over, but at least he knew the animal was close.

As she followed along quietly, Sigyn noticed a certain bush with a purple petal flower her mother had showed her how to crush into a fine powder that could be used for a multitude of different things. Quickly, she plucked all the flowers off the plant and gently placed them in an empty pouch she had tied to her belt. When she was done, she glanced up to see Kratos glaring down at her -not necessarily angrily but grimly enough that Sigyn worried she had done something wrong.

After a moment of awkwardly staring at him, Sigyn held out one of the flowers for him and smiled. 

He looked down at the delicate little flower in her hand with narrowed eyes. He would never say it, but she reminded him so much of Calliope. That sweet, soft tempered spirit paired with a strong will and a big heart.. He imagined that if Calliope had been a little older she would have been just like this girl. Perhaps that’s why he had pretty much already decided she could not stay.

“Rrn.” He broke his gaze at the girl’s offering and turned to continue on with Atreus, who was now studying a new set of tracks, completely oblivious to the exchange between Sigyn and his father.

“I think the boar went this way.” 

“Good.” 

Atreus pulled his bow out and placed an arrow on the string when he heard the sound of a boar’s snorting nearby. “I hear it!” 

“Careful, boy.”

“I know.” 

Atreus crept up a flight of ruined stone steps and peaked over the top to see the animal grazing obliviously. He drew the bow back and steadied his breaths.

Feet firm.

Hand steady.

Exhale. 

Release.

He loosed the arrow, hitting it directly between its ribs and striking it in the heart. The boar jumped a little, fell over on its side, took a few strained breaths, and died. Atreus sighed, relieved that it had died almost instantly and that he wouldn’t have to finish it off with his dagger. 

“I did good. Yeah?”

“Be more silent next time. It is easy to frighten an animal. You must not let it get it’s guard up.”

“Yes sir... I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Mm.” Fully aware that the boy wasn’t strong enough to lift it, Kratos made his way over to pick the animal up and carry it home. Sigyn watched with intrigue as Kratos casually picked up the rather large animal and just threw it over his shoulder. She was impressed -though not surprised- but she didn’t know the half of it. 

They began to make their way back to the boat. Unfortunately there were no world tree gates nearby to use to get back home faster, but Kratos at least was perfectly content with walking.

As they made their way down the convenient path that led by an ancient looking circle of pillars, Sigyn’s attention was once again pulled away by a familiar plant growing next to one of the pillars. Hurrying to keep Kratos from noticing, she quickly ran over and plucked some of the leaves off and stuck them in her satchel. As she studied the contents of the bag she considered what kinds of things she could do with these ingredients; the two that she had already collected would be enough to make a few strength enhancing potions. Certainly the others would appreciate that.She found herself losing herself in thought as she considered what other ingredients she would have to find to do a tracking spell on her mother.

“Girl..” Kratos pulled Sigyn out of her daze. She looked up to see that Kratos and Atreus were waiting for her a little ways ahead.

“Sorry..” A little embarrassed, she held her head down and carefully closed the satchel. She internally kicked herself for getting distracted again.

“It’s-” Atreus’ eyes went wide and he pointed at something behind Sigyn. “Watch out!!”

Before she could react, a massive hand grabbed Sigyn from behind and tossed her tiny, limp body to the side like nothing.Sigyn scrambled to get back up, but the furious troll pounded the ground with the huge totem in his hand, sending a surge of energy that knocked her back to the ground. 

Atreus rushed at the troll in a yelling rage while Kratos yelled for him to calm himself. Kratos’ warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as Atreus furiously charged in and fired electrified arrows at the monster.

“Calm down, boy!” 

“Die damn you!” Atreus screamed at the monster, not hearing -or just ignoring- his father’s commands.

“Atreus!”

The arrows mostly seemed to merely aggravate the unusually large troll. With each arrow that struck him, it grew more and more angry until it let out a roar and swung its totem furiously at the boy. 

Since Atreus was letting himself become so overcome by emotion and therefore wasn’t being attentive enough, the swing hit him head on and knocked him on his back.

Kratos charged at the monster as it raised its weapon high up in the air with the intention of bringing it down on Atreus -who was on the ground and trying to scoot out of the way but was a bit too dazed from being hit so hard. Kratos jumped in front of Atreus and braced himself to stop that totem from hitting his son. With all its might, the monster swung its weapon. 

Before it could even touch Kratos or Atreus a huge ball of fire flew through the air and struck the troll, causing him to stumble to the side and have to regain his composure. 

Kratos’ first instinct was to check on Atreus. He turned and knelt down to make make sure he was not injured; he was not, but his eyes were wide with both amazement and terror as he stared past Kratos. “Father..” 

Kratos stood up and spun around, ready to destroy whatever it was Atreus was staring at. Much to his surprise, instead of another enemy, he saw Sigyn, now standing in the middle of a circle of white fire swirling around the ground, the same surreal flames engulfing her clenched fists and her eyes now bright yellow rather than the usual green. Almost as if she were in a trance, she turned her head to Kratos and Atreus and just stared for a moment.

Kratos held his arm out in front of Atreus in an instinct to protect him.. but Sigyn did not come towards them. She didn’t even move. After a moment of her just looking at them, her attention was pulled away by the troll getting back up and charging at her. Father!” Atreus jumped up and tried to push past his father to go help Sigyn, but Kratos grabbed his arm and held him back. 

“No, boy!” 

“We have to help!”

Suddenly Sigyn seemed to break out of her motionless trance and summoned another massive ball of fire around her fist and threw it at the troll. It seemed to work; the attack seemed to stun the monster as it knelt down on the ground and breathed heavily... Kratos saw the opportunity and took it; he jumped up and charged the beast. He jumped on its head and pulled it back by its horns, and, as it tried to take a swing at him, he grabbed the extremely heavy weapon and used it to smash the trolls head once he had knocked it on the ground. 

After the troll was good and dead, he turned around to see Sigyn lying unconscious on the ground, blood dripping from her nose and her skin even paler than usual. Atreus sat next to her with his hand on her shoulder gently but urgently shaking her to wake her up. 

“Father!” He called out desperately. “Father, she’s sick. She’s-”

Kratos came over and knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. “She has a fever.” 

“Is it what I had?” 

“No..” Kratos observed her bleeding nose; Atreus had never had that. “This is something else.” 

“Did.. did you know?” 

“.. no. I did not know.”

“Mimir?”

“Sorry, little brother.. I’m afraid not.”

“She’s..” Atreus shook his head, still trying to fully comprehend what he had just seen. “She’s a god?”


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s a god! That’s why she can control fire! That’s why she was asking about Asgard! But.. where did she she come from?”

“It certainly explains a few things.” Mimir stated. “But it also brings more questions to mind.”

“She’s sick, Father.. We have to help her.” “As much as I hate to admit it, brother, we need Freya.”

“No.”

“Father!”

“Freya would turn us away with hesitation.” Kratos scolded. “It is a fools errand.”

“We have to try! Please, father..” Atreus begged with an obvious sense of fear lacing his words. “She helped us.”

“That was her decision.”

“So she should die for it?!”

“I did not say that.”

“She could if we don’t help her! It’s been a couple months.. maybe Freya’s not that mad anymore?”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, lad... But if you ask me-”

“We did not. Now let me think.” With grim eyes, Kratos looked at Sigyn, who seemed to be getting worse by the moment. Of course he didn’t wish for her to die- especially considering how much Atreus seemed to like her- but he hadn’t spoken to Freya in months. How was he to know that she wouldn’t pull some trick and end up killing the girl anyway? Or Atreus? He knew that after Baldur died Freya had sought Mimir out to ask where her Valkyrie wings were and to reclaim her warrior spirit.. who was to say that she wasn’t about to hadn’t already succeeded?

And this girl was a god.. so she was a target. As was Kratos. As was Atreus. And Mimir. If she were important enough to lock away for however many centuries, surely someone would come for her after word gets out that she’s free. Mimir was right when he said Atreus was in enough danger as it was.. Kratos wasn’t willing to knowingly put Atreus in harms way for the sake of a girl they had only just met.

“Look, brother.. There’s no easy choice, but it would be wrong to just let the girl die. If Freya is even a shred of the person she used to be, she’ll help.. We have to try.”

“If Odin-”.

“ _If_ Odin or Thor were to come for us they‘d have done it by now.”

“Please, Father.. She’s my friend.” Kratos shifted his gaze to his pleading son. The words ‘my friend’ rang in his head like a bell. It wasn’t difficult to see that Atreus had taken a liking to her, but this simple, seemingly meaningless phrase showed Kratos just how deep and personal it had already become.

Finally, Kratos nodded. “Very well.”

“Yes!”

“Do not get your hopes up. Freya is likely to turn us away.”

“I- I know.. I should keep my expectations low... but still.”

“We must hurry.” Kratos picked the frail girl up with a certain gentleness that he scarsely ever showed to anyone except Atreus, and started off toward the boat.

Atreus grabbed his bow and followed silently; he was happy that his father had agreed, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that if Freya was still as vengeful as she was when Baldur died, there would be no way she would help them. Still.. they had to try. To him, Sigyn was worth the risk.

Kratos looked up at the now red and stormy sky at the sound of cracking thunder. He hadn’t noticed the storm till that moment, but now the sky seemed to grow darker with each passing moment as Atreus grew more distressed. As they walked past the dead boar Kratos had left on the ground, he snatched it by the hoof and dragged it along behind him. Thankfully the boat wasn’t far. Once they reached it, Kratos set the boar on the boards and gently laid the girl down on the bottom, resting her limp head on the board Atreus sat on.

Atreus hopped in, took Mimir from his father, and sat down, not once taking his eyes off Sigyn. Sigyn’s nose bleed seemed to have stopped, but that was just about the only positive. Her face was so flushed it looked gray now and her fever burned hotter by the minute. Neither Kratos or Mimir understood why she was ill.. Unless she, like Atreus used to be, was unaware of her true nature, but that seemed unlikely. Perhaps her sickness came from some attempt to suppress her powers? It would make sense; she had said that her mother didn’t like her using magic.

“Father?”

“Yes.”

“What if we can’t save her?” His voice shook as he began to really grasp the fact Sigyn might not survive. “What if she dies? Wha- what if-”

”Do not dwell on those thoughts, boy... You must not concern yourself with what might be. Remain focused on our goal..” Kratos spoke sternly but softly as to comfort Atreus.

“.. Yes sir.”

The rest of the way was rowed in death-like silence. Atreus had a certain expression of worry, terror, and hopelessness on his face that Kratos hadn’t seen since right before Faye died. Kratos knew he couldn’t let Atreus go through that again..

“Boy.”

Atreus broke out of his trance like state and looked up at Kratos.

“You may come with, but when I speak to Freya, do not come near. You will keep your distance and not speak to her. And... should she attack or try anything.. you run.”

“But-”

“It is not up for discussion. You will not fight her, Atreus. If need be, you will get out of this place and not look back.”

“But-” he sighed, “Yes sir.”

Finally, they reached the boat dock and Kratos stopped the boat. “Are you ready?” Atreus nodded. “Mph. Good then. Come.” He took Mimir back and hooked him on his belt, and he gently picked Sigyn back up.

Silently, they made their way to the elevator. Once Atreus was situated, Kratos moved Sigyn to his shoulder with one arm and turned the crank with the other, like he had done with Atreus when he fell ill all that time ago.

“Do you think she’ll even be home?” Atreus asked.

“She’s nowhere else to go, little brother.” Mimir pointed out. “This is the only place she’s safe from Odin’s wrath; she’ll be here.”

The elevator suddenly came to a stop near the foot of the bridge that lead to Freya’s back door. Luckily, the tortoise was lowered so they could easily get to the door without climbing.

“Stay here.” Kratos ordered at the bottom of the bridge. Atreus obeyed. Cautiously, Kratos made his way up to the door. He stopped before knocking. This was an ill advised idea and he knew it, but it seemed there were no other options -at least none that didn’t involve the girl dying.

After a moment of careful consideration, Kratos made his decision. With his foot, he knocked on the door and called out, “Freya!”

The door creaked open a small bit at the contact. This was strange; why was it not locked?

Kratos peered in through the crack in the door. The light was dimmer than usual, but vaguely he could see Freya’s silhouette sitting on the ground leaning over something. He could hear her chanting ever so faintly. Hesitantly, he pushed the door open wider with his foot and took a small step over the threshold. “Freya..”

She quit whatever she was chanting, but she didn’t move or look at him. “What are you doing here?” Her voice vengeful and laced with malice.

“We need your help.”

She scoffed. “Last time I helped you you repaid me by snapping my son’s neck.”

“Freya.. he meant to kill you.”

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” She continued on mixing some sort of glowing concoction in the bowl she had on the floor in front of her. She really looked horrible after all this time.. The tie in her hair barely managed to keep her now matted, unkept hair from overcoming her face. The dark paint she wore around her eyes was smudged, and she looked as if she hadn’t gone outside much if at all in the last couple months. She had changed... and it was so much more than just physically.

“Freya..”

“I don’t care what you need..” She shook her head and tried to focus on what she was doing. “I want you to leave.”

“The girl is ill, Freya.. Most likely, she will die if-”.

“I. want you. to leave..” she turned her head slightly to shoot him a hateful glare. “Now.”

Kratos nodded. “Fine.” As he turned around to leave, he was stopped by Atreus standing in the doorway. How long had be been standing there against Kratos’ wishes? “What are you doing, boy?”

Atreus looked past his father at Freya. He tried to step forward, but Kratos moved to the side to block his path.

“I told you to keep your distance, boy.”

“Please, Freya.” Atreus begged, ignoring Kratos standing there and looking past him. “She’ll die..”

Freya remained silent, but something in her softened at hearing Atreus’ pleas. After everything how she felt about the child hadn’t changed; she could never loathe Atreus like she did his father. Nevertheless, she said nothing.

“Come, boy.” Kratos urged. “Let us go.”

Atreus sighed sadly and turned to head back down the bridge.

“Wait.” Freya called out.

Atreus stopped and looked back at her with hopeful eyes. Freya stood up from what she was doing and walked over to her table where she picked up a few igredients and threw them together in a bowl. “Bring her here.”

Cautiously, Kratos carried Sigyn over to Freya who hastily mixed up to potion and put a few drops in the unconscious girl’s mouth. “This will break the fever.. the rest she’ll have to do on her own.” Freya explained as she held the girl’s mouth shut long enough for the potion to take effect.

“But.. how can she do it on her own if she’s not awake?” Atreus wondered.

“She will wake.. soon enough.” She turned away and set the bowl back where she got it. “And Kratos..” she turned her head just enough to look at him in the corner of her eye. “Don’t ever step foot in my home again.”

Kratos said nothing. Simply he turned around, motioned for Atreus to follow, and walked away.

“Thank you, Freya.” Atreus made sure to say before they left and shut to door behind them, shutting Freya back out of their lives.

In silence, they took Sigyn back to their home to rest. Kratos laid her back on Atreus’ bed; hopefully, she would wake soon and finally give them some answers. Kratos headed outside to skin the boar and freeze the rest of it by burying it in the snow to keep it from rotting for as long as possible.

“Atreus.”

“Yes, Father?”

“Get a fire started.. And the moment she wakes, let me know.”

“Yes sir.”

With that, he shut the door behind him began working.

“I’ve got to say, brother, I’m surprised Freya agreed.”

“.. Yes..” As he spoke, he cut into the boar’s thick hide with his knife that matched Atreus’. “She would not have if it weren’t for the boy.”

“True.. She certainly still cares for the lad.. -to some extent- I do believe he might just be the only reason she hasn’t exacted her vengeance on you yet.”

“Perhaps.”

“Though there’s only so much her caring for the boy will do.. I don’t imagine she’ll be much willing to help out again in the future.”

“Definitely not.”

“I do hope she didn’t give the girl some sort of poison.. Though I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Kratos just continued to cut the hide off the boar. Silently he hoped the same thing. Atreus would be quite distraught if that were the case.. and maybe Kratos would be a little sad too.. a little..

“Well, here’s hoping the girl gets well.”

“Yes..”

“Out of curiosity, I don’t suppose you have any theories going as to who that girl is.”

Kratos grunted as he ripped the last of the hide off the dead animal. “Her father is important.”

“Well.. I gathered that.”

“She is afraid of him; as was her mother.”

“Again.. That much is clear.”

“And she is a god.”

“Aye.. And an Aesir by the sound of it.” He grew thoughtful. “You don’t suppose- ah- never mind.”

“Finish what you were saying, head.”

“Ah- Well, you don’t think she’s-”.

“Father!” Atreus burst outside in a rush.

“What is it, boy?”

“She woke up.”

“Hm.” Kratos nodded, letting Atreus know to go back inside and that he would be right there. He hung the boar hide over the side of the fence, quickly buried the boar in the snow, and made his way inside.

“Are you okay?” Kratos heard Atreus asking Sigyn. She just nodded. She was now sitting up; though disoriented, she seemed well.

“ _Boy_..” Kratos started in a warning for Atreus to get away from her.

The boy seemed to understand as he begrudgingly backed away to his father’s protective side.

“How did we get here?” She asked while rubbing her aching head.

“Do you remember nothing?”

“Well I remember I-” her eyes went wide and she froze. “Did I- no no no no no.. Did you see something?”

“You took down a troll without even touching it!” Atreus exclaimed.

“BOY.”

“Sorry.”

“But I- I couldn’t have. I wouldn’t have! I’m not supposed to- I shouldn’t use my magic! Mother taught me not to..”

“You did use it.” Kratos stated plainly. “And it made you ill.”

“Ill?” She shook her head in confusion and started to subconsciously pull at her hair; she couldn’t imagine that she would’ve let herself lose control. She knew better... “I don’t understand..”.

“Try to.”

“I-” she sighed. “I can’t.. but I suppose you want answers..”.

“Yes.”

“Okay..” she looked up at them. She hated this.. The first people she had seen in so long and the ones she had grown to think of as friends standing on the opposite side of the room because they didn’t trust her. Along with a whole other list of reasons, this was why she didn’t want them to know the truth; though, deep down she understood that they would’ve had to know one way or another. If she was going to find her mother again they would have to know. “I’ll tell you everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you want to know?”

“Who are you?” 

“Okay..” Sigyn began as she twirled her hair around her fingers. “My full name is Sigyn Alvadottir.. I was raised by my mother, Alva, and my Aunt, Dagny. They come from a long line of midgardian witches.. so, I guess I mean, I come from a long line of Midgard witches.” 

“So.. you’re not a god? You’re a witch?” Atreus asked.

She grew silent for a moment, carefully considering her next words. “No.. I- um- I’m both.”

“Really??” 

“Yeah... Aesir specifically.” 

“You’re from Asgard?”

She shook her head. “I’ve never even been to Asgard.”

“Oh.. well where are you from?”

“Nowhere really..”.

“Continue the story.” Kratos reminded. 

“Right.. Well.. my mother and her sister spent a lot of time studying magic. Eventually they had seen almost everything Midgard had to offer as far as magic goes, so they started trying out.. other types of magic.. The magic of the gods. They figured out a lot of things; some of those things they weren’t supposed to know... like time manipulation- stuff like that. Things that the Vanir especially liked.”

“They could do Vanir magic?” Atreus asked, clearly very interested. 

Sigyn nodded. “My mother said they had always tended to attract a lot of unwanted attention.. but one time she caught the attention of a ‘charismatic’ -she called him- Aesir god.” She visibly got more nervous talking about this. “Um.. she said he tried to ‘woo’ her into telling him what she figured out, since she had kept it a secret for so long, and...” she trailed off.

“Sigyn?”

“... She said Dangy could see through him; she didn’t trust him.. My mother did, though. She didn’t tell him what she knew, but she let herself believe that she loved him... and worse that he loved her... Then me!” She forced a fake smile. “Mother was happy when she found out she was having me.. she wanted to start a family with the man she loved. When she told him, though, he -to say it nicely- wasn’t happy.” She shook her head sadly as to ward off tears. “He told her no mortal woman would have his child. He didn’t want a bastard.. especially with someone like her...” 

“I’m.. sorry.” Atreus said sympathetically after she trailed off again.

“He -uh- tried to.. kill me. He made sure she knew he had only ever pretended to love her so she would give him the secrets to Vanir magic she had figured out.. Luckily, Dagny had followed behind my mother when she set out to go tell him, so she jumped out from where she was hiding, and together they drew him back and forced him to retreat.. but they knew he would be back.” 

“Who was he?” Kratos asked with a tone of suspicion.

Sigyn opened her mouth to answer but found herself afraid to say his name. She gulped down the lump in her throat and tried to calm her shaky hands that hasn’t stopped playing with her hair. Finally, she summoned up the strength to say it. 

“Odin.” 

“Odin?!” Atreus retorted. “Odin’s your father?!” 

“Well, you were right, brother.” Mimir muttered just loud enough for Kratos to hear him. “Her father is important.” 

“You are a child of Odin?” Kratos bellowed. “Did you not think it important to tell us?”

Sigyn sunk down, wanting to disappear from their gazes. “I’m sorry.. I just- I didn’t think it would matter once I found my mother.”

Kratos growled in frustration. This girl was indeed dangerous -perhaps not for the reasons they though originally, but in a way this was worse. The girl was not only a target for just being a god, she was the child of the king of the Aesir, which made her as big of a target as Kratos and Atreus already were as the ones who killed Magni, Modi, and Baldur. “How has he not found you?”

Sigyn reached up to her neck and pulled down part of the cloth to reveal a protection stave like Freya had given Kratos and Atreus tattooed on the side of her neck. “Because of this.. and.. also because I’ve spent most of my life in the realm between realms where no one can find us -unless they know how to look.”

“The realm between realms?” Atreus began. “You lived there?”

Sigyn nodded. “It’s one of the tricks my mother and aunt Dagny learned.. Time is easier to manipulate there.. it’s how they can stay young forever despite being mortals. That’s how I know they’re still alive.”

“Wow.” 

“That’s where they went after Odin attacked my mother. When he came back to finish them off.. he couldn’t get to them.”

“Oh..” Atreus pondered for a moment. It was a lot for him to take in. It surprising enough to have another god around- but the daughter of Odin? Atreus couldn’t think of many things that surprised him as much as Sigyn being related to Odin himself. He had so many questions, but he knew he would have time to ask them all later on; so he just said, “I still don’t understand one thing. If you were safe there, why were you turned into a statue?” 

Sigyn hesitated. She had hoped she wouldn’t ever have to talk about this, but she agreed she would tell them everything.. so that’s what she would do..

“My mother and Dagny started fighting a few years before. They never told me what happened to make them so angry at each other, but it was bad enough that Dagny kicked both me and mother out of our home in the realm between realms... that’s when my mother gave me this protection stave. She thought we could live on Midgard as long as we stayed hidden, and we did for a little while.. but as my magic got stronger it got harder to hide.” She looked down at her hand. “I got abilities from both my mother and father.. _apparently_ , that kind of power has a distinct ‘signal’ or something that the Aesir know how to track -or something like that; I never really understood how it works-. But um.. After we realized how dangerous it was she forbade me from using my abilities.. So I didn’t; I learned to suppress it and never ever lose control.”

“But you did..”.

She shook her head. “No! No I never did.. Just- I mean- the day everything changed was just a normal day; I hadn’t lost control or anything I was just sitting there reading while my mother was hunting.. It was in the middle of winter I think, and she came back all.. upset about something. She just kept saying, ‘we’re not safe here anymore,’ and ‘we need to get back to Dagny.’ Eventually, she told me that he had found us; she never told me how, though.. but we ran. We took the secret route to my aunts home in the realm between realms, and my mother begged for her help.” She trailed off again as she grew thoughtful.

“Did she help you?” Atreus asked. 

“Yeah. Sort of... They sent me to the other room while they talked; I tried to listen, but they made sure I couldn’t..” She stared down at the floor with sad eyes. “After a while she came to get me... Dagny had -mm- ‘agreed’ to help us, but.. she had a price... She would protect us- well- she would protect me; she would keep me safe, and mother would give up magic and be a servant to Dagny for the rest of her life.”

“Wow..” Atreus began. “That’s.. not right.”

“No.” Sigyn sighed. “It’s not.. but I guess real life isn’t ever really fair..”.

“How did you end up cursed?” Kratos asked, reminding her to stay on the subject, though he was surprised by her understanding of the unfairness of life. 

“I -uh- I guess my aunt wasn’t very straight forward about what she meant by ‘keep me safe’ when my mother signed her life away... Dagny sent my mother away on some sort of errand -they wouldn’t tell me what- so I was alone in the realm between realms with my aunt. Once my mother was gone she told me to come with her to the tower where she practiced her magic a lot. Obviously I didn’t want to -that place always scared me-, but I had to.. When we were up there she had me sit on this sort of pedestal and told me to stay still while she worked...”. 

“That’s when she turned you into a statue..” Atreus realized with a pitying tone.

Sigyn hesitated before continuing. It made her sad to think about this; the way it looked to her, Dagny -who she trusted and loved- had betrayed her and her mother. As much as she tried to, she couldn’t understand why her aunt had done what she did. It made no sense to her.

“.. She told me she was just going to make my protection stave stronger so no one could find me, you know... I guess in a way she did..” After a moment of thoughtfulness she shook her head and brought herself back to the present. “Anyways.. That’s the last thing I remember before everything went dark. Is there anything else you want to know?”

“Father..” Atreus whispered, but not quietly enough that Sigyn could hear him. “Can I tell her?”

“Tell me what?” 

“Boy..”

“Please?” He begged, “She should know the truth.. She told us her secret!”

“Mm. Very well.” 

Atreus looked back at Sigyn and grinned excitedly. “We’re gods too!” 

Kratos prepared for the girl’s reaction. It was much more mild that he anticipated, however. She took a moment to process what he had just told her, then tilted her head slightly.

“You’re gods? But.. I’ve never heard of you?”

“Father’s not from here. He comes from a land called ‘Sparta.’ There’s lots of different gods there!” 

“Sparta? Like..” Sigyn searched her memory to figure out where she had heard of Sparta before. Her mother had taught her many things about the different lands of Midgard, so perhaps she had learned about it from her. Suddenly, it hit her. “Like in Greece??” 

Kratos remained grimly silent.

“Greece?” Atreus wondered. 

“That is far away!” Sigyn exclaimed. “Did you know the other gods? Like Zues? Or Ares? *gasp* Athena?!”

Kratos‘ eyes shifted to the side as memories began to flood back to him. Even though he had accepted that he had nothing left to hide from Atreus, he still did not want to really talk to him in depth about his life in Sparta till he was a little older. “... yes.” He finally admitted.

“Really? What are they like?” Clearly, Sigyn had only heard good things about the Greek pantheon -and had no idea what happened to them-, and her voice held an unsettling amount of excitement in talking about them. “But wait.. if you’re a Greek god.. I think I would have heard about you.. Unless.. you were new? Maybe the book my mother used was too old..”

“He doesn’t like to talk about all that.” Atreus explained when he noticed the irritated expression on his father’s face. “I’ve tried.” 

“Oh..” Sigyn said with an slight tone of disappointment. “So.. you’re really gods then?” 

“Uh Huh.” Internally Atreus was gushing with excitement about it. He’d never had a friend his own age let alone another god to have around. 

Of course Kratos noticed Atreus’ excitement.. but his primary concern was with his sons safety and well-being, not with fun. If any of the Aesir got word of the bastard child of their king -the Aesir being the Aesir and Odin being Odin- being in the care of the man responsible for the death of three of their own, there would be consequences. Having the girl around came with too much unnecessary risk. 

“And you could break the curse.” Sigyn thought aloud. “But that- why would Dagny make so a god could break it? Then Odin or any Aesir could do it.. that kind of -mm- defeats the purpose doesn’t it?? How did you break it?” 

“I just touched your hand and the stone broke away.” 

“.. That’s it?”

Atreus nodded. 

“But.. That doesn’t make any sense. I remember she used blood magic, so -if I remember it right- only someone matching the blood she used can can break it.. I know she didn’t use mine, and I don’t know why she would risk using any god’s blood..”. 

Atreus glanced at his father, then back at Sigyn. “Could she have used giant’s blood?” 

“Hm.” She thought for a moment about the possibility. “I guess that would make more sense, but still there’s thousands of giants. That’d still be risky wouldn’t it? Besides.. what would that matter?”

“Most of the giants.. they’re dead.” Atreus explained sadly. “There’s only a few left, and.. I’m one of them.” 

“Wait. You’re a giant and a god?”

Atreus nodded. “My mother was a giant.” 

“Not just any giant,” Mimir pointed out, “Laufey the Just herself!” 

“Oh..” Sigyn searched her brain for anything about that name. “I don’t think I’ve heard of her..”.

“Oh?”

“Your home in the realm between realms: how do you get there?” Kratos inquired, trying to reign the conversation back to what they were meant to be talking about. 

“I have a.. a -um- key of sorts.”

“‘Of sorts?’”

“Yeah.. I guess it’s more of a travel stone.”

“Are you well enough to travel?” 

Sigyn nodded. 

“Good.” He picked up her bow, which had been placed on the table, and walked over to her. “We will take you to your mother and no further. When you’re there you will stay with her.”

She nodded and took the bow from him. “And that’s it?”

“Yes.”

She glanced at Atreus, who stood behind his father and pondered everything he was hearing. His eyes met hers. “Will I ever see you guys again?” She asked. 

“I.. do not know.” Probably not.

“Oh..” Sigyn noticed the same disappointed expression that she probably had on her face on Atreus. She looked away from Atreus to the bow in her hands. “Can I keep this?” 

Kratos was surprised by the question. “Yes.. you may keep it.” 

“Thanks... I’ll learn how to use it. Promise.. that way I won’t ever have to use my powers again.” 

“About that..” Mimir began. “Have we considered the possibility that suppressing your abilities might be the cause of your getting sick? Just a thought.”

“Hm.” Sigyn considered this. “No.. It can’t be; it’s probably just a sign that I shouldn’t have ever used them. If I don’t use them, I don’t get sick!” 

“Erm.. riigghht. But- don’t you think-”.

“It is none of our concern, head.” With a gentle hand, Kratos helped Sigyn stand and helped her steady herself enough to walk. “We should get going.” 

Once she had regained her balance, Sigyn stowed her bow around her shoulder and nodded. “I’m ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

The day everything changed... 

The warm morning sun trickled through a crack in the wall of the shoddy old cabin in the middle of the woods where Sigyn slept. She blinked her foggy eyes and groaned when the ray of sun hit her face and woke her up from her peaceful slumber. 

With a still-numb hand, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of some of the film over them. Finding it tiresome to move, she just rested her palm over her eyes to block out the sun and tried to relax.

It was a lovely spring morning. She heard the sound of morning birds singing to each other and the gentle hum of the wind through the trees. She enjoyed those sounds.. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the bright colors of the forest especially in the spring when wildflowers bloomed and the trees were a fresh shade of green. She didn’t get to see much of that while she lived in the realm between realms; there, everything was the same boring color of blue or purple or white. Even inside their old home where mother and Dagny had created enchanted bifrost windows that showed all sorts of places and even a garden with a dome over it to make it look like the outside world, it was hard not to feel trapped, like there was nothing else out there beyond the front doors.

Midgard was much more beautiful, and it seemedsafe enough. Sigyn couldn’t quite understand why they hadn’t come to Midgard way sooner. 

As she came to, she looked over to her mothers side of the cabin to see an empty bed. She scanned the entire room to see if she could find her, but no such luck. She sighed and, with and inhuman grunt, sat up in her bed. Mother was always gone.. 

She threw the blankets to the side and swung her legs over the side of the bed, allowing her bare feet to graze the cold stone floor. As much as she hated boring days like this would be, she knew it was time to get up and start the day. 

She looked around the cabin for something to do. There was a shelf full of books to read, a chest full of toys and games, and a journal mother had made for her to draw in, but despite all this Sigyn couldn’t find a single thing in there that interested her. What she really wanted was to go outside and explore; she knew that was against the rules, though. If mother wasn’t there she had to stay inside, but mother was hardly ever there..

She groaned as she hopped out of bed and felt the cold ground against the bottoms of her feet. A small piece of paper with some writing scribbled on it sat on the table where Sigyn and her mother usually ate. She rubbed her eyes and made her way over to read it.

“Hunting. Will be back by sunset.” The note read in Mother’s handwriting.

Sigyn sighed and set it back down. Not surprising. Mother was always “hunting,” though she hardly ever brought anything back. It had been a solid two weeks since they had had a decent meal. All mother usually came back with was berries -which were few and far between- and ingredients for potions. Sigyn wondered if “hunting” was just an excuse for her mother to get away from her. Sometimes she wondered if someday her mother would just leave and not come back at all.

Ever since Dagny had banished them, mother had been so distant. She hardly ever talked to Sigyn anymore and when she did the conversations were short and awkward. They used to be close-at least closer than they were now. Sigyn wondered what could have happened between her and Dagny that could have been so bad that it ruined her relationship with her daughter. 

She just shook her head in disappointment made her way over to the bookshelf to see if there was anything interesting- though she already knew exactly what was there. “Hmm..” she scanned the disorganized books lining the tattered bookshelf in hopes of something catching her eye. She had already read pretty much everything they had, and the things she hadn’t read she really didn’t have much interest in..

The Legends of Beowulf? No. 

History and Lineage of the Pharoahs? Definitely not.

Her eyes stopped at the stupidly large book simply titled “Greece and its Gods.” She pondered this one. She hadn’t read that one yet, and mother would be happy to know she was using her time to study another culture. Plus she had always liked hearing about the Greek gods whenever she could. She didn’t know much about them, so it could be interesting..

After a moment of pondered she made up her mind and pulled the book off the shelf. She plopped it down on the dinner table and took a seat. 

She didn’t think she would enjoy it so much, but after a couple hours of page after page after page, she realized she was very interested. The book began with a lineage chart of the gods, which she briefly glanced over but quickly decided was too long to read diligently. The book had four sections. The first section had maps and historical information about the land of Greece and the surrounding areas. The secondsection held a description of each of the significant gods. Her favorite one so far was Athena.. The third section held a whole bunch of interesting stories and tales about them.

The book seemed to be working its way up to some major event. She supposed she would have to keep reading to see what that was. When she reached the end of the second section she turned the the beginning of the fourth section with an obvious excitement.

This section was just titled, “The Ghost of Sparta.”

Just before she could begin, she was interrupted by her mother bursting through the door in a panic. 

“Sigyn!”

“What??” Sigyn retorted, slightly frightened by the sudden outburst. 

“Thank the gods.” Alva ran to Sigyn and wrapped her arms tightly around her. “You’re still here.” 

“Of course I am!” Sigyn retuned the embrace but not without confusion. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“We have to go.” Alva let go and ran to her bed to grab her important belongings that she hid underneath. “Grab your coat.”

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Sigyn just stared in shock at her mother as she hustled around the cabin to grab whatever was important. 

“We’re not safe here anymore.”

“Why not? I didnt lose control! Just like you said!”

“I know you didn’t. We just have to go.”

“Where?” 

“To Dagny.” 

“Dagny? But you said-” 

“I KNOW.. what I said...” she sighed. “Your aunt is the only one who can help us.. We don’t have a choice.” 

“Is father coming?” 

Alva ignored the question. “Get your coat.”Sigyn stood up begrudgingly and grabbed her coat- not that she thought she needed it in the middle of spring. “Can I bring anything?”“Only if you really need it.” Alva opened the front door and motioned for Sigyn to hurry. Sigyn took a final look around the cabin; she figured this would be the last time she saw it. With a sad sigh she turned to the door and headed outside.

The sky was dark now. Had she really been reading all day? 

Alva clutched Sigyn’s trembling hand and practically dragged her through the forest to the nearest portal to the realm between realms. Once they got there she released her daughter’s hand and, as fast as she could, rummaged around in her bag in desperation to find the key. 

Sigyn screamed when a sudden burst of lighting followed by a loud crack of thunder came out of nowhere from behind them. Thor was near. And Odin would be with him. 

“Come on. Come on.” Alva muttered in panicked frustration as she continued searching for the key. That lightning had come from where there home was. 

“Mother??” 

“I got it.” She ripped the key out and held it over the pile of rocks and wood as they formed together to create a door. “Come on.” She snatched Sigyn’s hand again and shoved the door open. 

Alva dragged Sigyn through the door, but not before Sigyn glanced back when more lightning lit up the sky to see the silhouette of a giant of a man in the woods behind them.

Alva breathed a sigh of relief when the portal closed behind them, but Sigyn just stood there, frozen, as all the color drained from her face.

“Sigyn?” Alva shook her daughter gently to pull her out of her daze.

She didn’t respond, however,- or so much as acknowledge her mother.

“ _Sigyn_??” She said, more forcefully this time. Sigyn’s wide eyes darted up to meet her mothers, but she said nothing. She couldn’t. “Do you have it?”

Sigyn blinked her eyes and forced herself out of her fear induced daze. She nodded and pulled the small wooden bear she was instructed by her mother to always carry in case of emergency out of her coat pocket. 

“Good.. You know what to do.” 

Sigyn nodded. She knew exactly what to do; mother had taught her repeatedly in hopes of making sure if the time ever came to go back to their old home she could- with or without Alva. With shaky hands, Sigyn twisted the figurine at the middle till it cracked open, revealing a small, hollowed out compartment in which a small black travel stone was hidden. She sat the stone on the ground and whispered, “Stefna.” 

The travel stone lit up like a small star and began to spin around faster and faster and faster until it shot up in the air and carved a doorway out of thin air.

Once the stone had finished its job creating the door, it’s light faded, and it dropped to the ground, where Sigyn grabbed it and returned it to its hiding place inside the hollowed wooden bear. 

Alva looked around to make sure they weren’t being followed. “Let’s go.” She grabbed Sigyn’s hand with haste and practically shoved her through the portal.

As they passed through the portal and allowed it to disappear behind them, Sigyn looked up at the all-too familiar sight of their old home. At the end of an expansive pathway stood the proud old manor of stone and encompassing world tree branches with its large front doors and billowing towers.

The building itself was a simple square shape, with four towers total -one at each corner of the square. It stood three stories high without a single window-save for the bifrost “windows” inside; inside their were dozens of rooms each with its own specific purpose, whether it be for practicing a specific area of magic or potions or even just for leisure. Even though it had been so long, Sigyn knew every single room and every corner of this place. She was happy to see it again, but part of her wondered if Dagny would even allow them to come back.. She was so angry last time she had seen her. 

“Mother..” Sigyn said in barely a whisper. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m scared.” 

Alva looked down at her daughter, at first in shock, but it only took a moment for her eyes to open. For them to really open. It was like it was the first time she had really seen her daughter in so long. For so long she had been blinded by her anger at Dagny that she had allowed herself to grow apart from Sigyn. Now her daughter was frightened and confused beyond repair because she hadn’t been there to help her heal her emotional wounds. She had never meant for that to happen..

Still.. she knew what she had to do. 

“Hey.” She smiled and bent down to Sigyn’s level. She gently squeezed her hand and placed her hand on her cheek. “Remember what I’ve always told you?”

Sigyn nodded.

“Say it.”

“I don’t have to be afraid.”

“Why?”

“Because.. because I’m strong.”

“And.. because you have the spirits of your ancestors behind you every step of the way.” She placed her hands on Sigyn’s shoulders to provide some sense of assurance. “Remember that?” 

“I remember.”

“Good.” She stood up and took Sigyn’s hand, gently this time. “Let’s go find your aunt then.” 

“Okay.”

Together, they made their way up to the front door. Alva hesitated before knocking. She considered the consequences carefully; her and Dagny’s rivalry went back for centuries- from even before they had openly fought- so she knew her sister would demand some sort of compensation in exchange for her help. 

Finally, Alva made her decision; she knew what she had to do. She knocked three times to announce her arrival and opened the door. 

The two stepped inside. Sigyn looked around at the familiar parlor; large bifrost windows lined the walls, letting some sun in the otherwise dimly lit room, a large staircase directly ahead of them led up to the second story, and a large iron chandelier with magic blue lights instead of candles hung from the high ceiling. On either side of the staircase were two statues of what mother called “guardians”; they just looked like men with armor on and their faces covered by veils. Dagny always said they kept evil away, but Sigyn wasn’t so sure about that. 

On the floor in front of the staircase, the three symbols representing the nornir were carved into the floor.Dagny chose to have those there as a reminder of their fate being governed by someone else; though, in her more recent years she seemed to have done away with that idea.. or maybe just the desire to believe in that idea.

“Alva?” Sigyn heard her aunt’s familiar, tranquil voice ring from upstairs. She looked up to see Dagny standing at the top of the staircase with one one pale, bony hand rested on the railing. “What are you doing here?” 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t see us coming.” Alva replied coldly, referring to her sister’s ability to see visions. 

Dagny chuckled. “I saw many things, sister.” With her usual graceful, almost ghost-like, walk, she began to take steps down the stairs. “But.. that doesn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” 

“You don’t need a vision to know the answer to that.” 

“Hm. True.” She took her time walking down the stairs, as to show she has all the time in the world and not a thing to worry about. Once she finally reached their level, she looked down at Sigyn and smiled. “Hello, dear.. I’ve missed you.” 

Alva held her arm out in front of Sigyn and moved to stand in between them. “Don’t talk to her.”

Dagny shifted her fiery gaze from her niece to her sister and scoffed. “What have you been filling her head with?” 

“I’m only here for one thing, Dagny.”

“Oh!” She laughed humorlessly. “I know! I know exactly what you’re here for.. BUT.. If I recall, I already gave you your answer.”

“She’s my daughter!” 

“I told you no!” She was getting visibly more angry. “How many times must we do this, sister? How long before you learn?” 

“Mother,” Sigyn began timidly, sensing something was wrong there, “what is she talking about?” 

“Sigyn, you remember where your room is, right?” Alva asked, ingoring her previous question.

“Yes, but-”

“Go.” She ordered, never stopping glaring at Dagny. “Your aunt and I have much to discuss.”

“But I-”. 

“ **Go**!”

Sigyn’s shoulders slumped as her mother stepped away from her and pointed in the direction she wanted her to go. She sighed and started off sulking to her room. Why wouldn’t she be allowed to talk with them? They never told her anything. She always felt like they were keeping secrets from her. 

As she neared the hallway that led to her room, she looked back to see her mother and aunt walking up the stairs, whispering to each other. She watched for a moment as they disappeared down a hallway. She knew she should listen and just go to her room like her mother had said, but she was tired of never knowing what was going on. She was tired of never understanding what everyone was talking about. She had been good; she hadn’t used her powers at all since mother told her not to. Surely she deserved to at least know what they were doing.

She made her decision. She ran to the stairs and tiptoed after them. Once she reached the top, she could faintly hear their voices; though it wasn’t loud enough to understand what they were saying. She crept along till she reached the hallway they had gone in, and, ever so carefully, she stuck her head in and peered down the hall. They were still walking through, on their way to their final destination. 

“How exactly did he find you?” Sigyn could hear Dagny ask. 

“It was my fault..” Sigyn could understand this, but what she said afterward was impossible to hear. What did she mean ‘my fault?’ Sigyn wondered. 

“In here.” Dagny opened the door to the one place Sigyn was hoping they wouldn’t go- the only sound proofed room in the house. 

Sigyn groaned. That’s inconvenient. She didn’t even know why they had that room; all she knew was that it was enchanted to where no sound escapes it, no matter how hard someone may try to listen in. _Of course_ they would go in there..

Giving up and discouraged , Sigyn crossed her arms around her stomach and sulked down the stairs. Might as well just go to her room. Once she reached her old room she took a minute to examine it. Carefully, she studied every inch to see if anything had changed. It hadn’t.

Her large canopy bed with the frame that arched overhead hadn’t moved an inch since the last time she’d slept in it. The dresser full of clothes she’d grown out of by now stood by the wall opposite the bed with its arrangement of toy dragons and random trinkets on top still in order. At the far end of the room was a bifrost window with a large cushioned window sill beneath it. The window showed what was, in Sigyn’s opinion, the most beautiful place in all the nine realms: the top of the highest peak in Jotunheim and in all the realms.

Sigyn made her way over to the window and sat down, taking in the view that still as beautiful and calming as the last time she’d seen it. There were no giants in sight today, but that was okay. The view was enough for her. 

On one of the cushions was a floppy old stuffed dragon; Sigyn had always liked dragons- or the idea of them at least. She picked up the old toy and hugged it against her chest. She wished she would have brought this with her when she left the realm between realms, but mother hadn’t let her pick out what she could take with.

She took a deep sigh and let herself sink into the cushions. She let the overabundance of pillows surround her as she gave into fatigue. She hadn’t realized how tired she was till then. Apparently reading all day long can really wear a kid out.. that and running for their life from a maniac parent. 

“Myrkr.” She whispered, and the bifrost window darkened, allowing the room to be enveloped in darkness. 

She closed her eyes and allowed the fatigue to take over, pulling her into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ljóss.”

Sigyn woke up to the bifrost window awakening and allowing the sun to pour into her room. She blinked her foggy eyes to see who had just woken her up. Standing above her, she could see the foggy silhouette of her mother.

“Wake up, Sigyn.”

“What’s going on?” Sigyn muttered through the grogginess.

“Come on.” 

“What time is it?”

“No real time here; remember?” “Oh yeah..” Sigyn forced herself up on her elbow. “Is it morning for us though?” 

“Yes.” She took Sigyn’s hand and helped her up. “Now let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?” Sigyn stretched and rubbed her eyes.

“Your aunt prepared a meal for us.” 

“Really?” She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. “Like.. something other than wild berries??”

Alva chuckled lightly. “No berries today.”

“Yes..” this cheered her up if nothing else would. She didn’t even care what it was as long as it wasn’t berries or edible forest plants.

“Come on.” Alva led Sigyn through the corridor and out into the parlor where a large set of doors led to the dining room; she held the door open as her daughter walked through.

“Good morning, Sigyn!” Dagny smiled when they entered and ran to hug her niece, who took it reluctantly. “Did you sleep well?”

Sigyn nodded and gently pulled away from the hug. “Did you make all of this by yourself?” She asked about the array of meat, bread, and fruits set on the long dining table.

“I did.. I figured you might be getting a little tired of wild berries and grass.

Sigyn laughed. “A little.” 

Dagny leaned in a bit closer and whispered. “You’re mums not much a hunter is she?”

Sigyn giggled and shook her head. “Not at all” 

Dagny chuckled. “Well, go on. Have as much as you like!”

Sigyn glanced at her mother for approval. Once Alva nodded, she smiled and ran to go sit in her old spot at the table.

Dagny’s smile faded as she made eye contact with her sister. She stood up from being crouched on the ground, never breaking her subtly challenging glare with Alva.Alva just stared with those unfeeling, unforgiving green eyes of hers as Dagny returned the same look. They knew they should pretend for Sigyn’s sake that somehow they had worked something out between them, but in truth the wounds were too deep to ever be mended. 

After a minute, Dagny’s emotions got the best of her and gave up. She let her gaze shift to the floor and turned to go sit with Sigyn at the table. As she sat down at the end of the table opposite to where Alva was to sit, she forced a brief smile at her niece, who already had a plate of fruit and was cutting up a piece of venison. 

“Don’t gorge yourself, Sigyn.” Alva warned as she took her seat. “You don’t want to get sick.”

“I know, mother.”

“Let the girl enjoy herself, sister.” Dagny said with a forced sense of politeness. “I doubt she’s had any decent meals since you left.”

“She’s eaten, _**sister**_.” Alva spun a knife around in her hand. “I haven’t starved her.” 

Dagny half laughed- half scoffed. “Is that why she’s lost weight despite getting older?” 

Sigyn awkwardly took a drink of her water. She could practically smell the growing tension. 

Alva’s fiery eyes shot up at Dagny at this accusation. “Does that concern you, sister?” 

“Well.. considering the fact that I practically raised her.. yes. Yes, it does.”

Alva stopped spinning the knife and closed her fist around the handle, turning her knuckles white with the pressure. “I did my best, Dagny.. What were you doing while I struggled to feed her?? Hm? Sitting here practicing magic and gardening?” 

“You made it clear you didn’t need my help.”

“I didn’t.. I don’t.” 

“Hm.” Dagny snickered. “Is that why you ran back to me and gave me your magic as soon as you realized you couldn’t fight Odin?”

“ _ **Dagny**_!”

“What?” Sigyn froze and looked at her mother in horror. 

Dagny knew she shouldn’t have said that, but she refused to show her regret. 

“It’s nothing, Sigyn.” Alva muttered.

“You gave up your magic?!” 

Alva just remained silent.

“Wh-” Sigyn’s mind spun as she tried to comprehend this. “Why would you do that?” 

Alva said nothing.

“There were prices to pay..” Dagny spoke up. 

“’Prices?’ What else?”

“Sigyn..”

“What else?”

Alva sighed. “I’m.. I’m to give my life to her.” 

“Wha- like a servant?” 

“Only if I need her help,” Dagny explained as she toke a sip of her wine, “which I doubt I ever will.” 

“But..” Sigyn shook her head. “But why?” 

“To-” Alva hesitated, as if she had to consider what she was about to say. “To protect you.” 

“But I’m.. I’m not worth that!” 

“Sigyn!” Dagny reprimanded. “Don’t ever say that.”

“But Mother’s magic? Is anything worth that?”

“Let us speak of other things.” Alva spoke up. “Sigyn, finish your dinner.”

“I don’t think I’m hungry anymore..”

“Eat.”

Sigyn scowled and picked her fork back up. Despite the sick feeling in her stomach and her sudden loss of appetite, she forced herself to eat.

Alva and Dagny looked at each other like they were having some sort of telepathic conversation. Neither one of them touched the food set out in front of them.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Sigyn asked, a hint of an attitude in her voice.

“I am not hungry.” Dagny and Alva said almost in unison. 

“Neither am I..” Sigyn muttered. 

“That’s very considerate, Sigyn...” Dagny said softly. “Thank you.” 

Sigyn began to notice that she was suddenly getting very tired. Maybe she didn’t sleep as well as she thought she had.. 

“So,” Dagny began in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Did you see any dragons in Midgard, Sigyn?” 

“No..” Sigyn said through a yawn. “I never really got to leave the house.”

Dagny shot a subtle glare at Alva at hearing this. “That’s too bad.. I’ll have to make sure you see a real one some day.”

“That sounds fun..” She shook her head to ward off the increasing grogginess. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong; she thought she slept well enough. It’s not like she’d never slept on that window sill before.. She thought perhaps it must just be the stress.

“That sounds like a bad idea..” Alva declared. “Dragons kill if you don’t recall.”

“Not if you don’t get too close, sister.” Dagny saud with a mock sense of playfulness.

“Why do you..” Sigyn began in broken, slurred phrases. “have to.. argue.. about everything.” She dropped what she was holding and slumped back in her seat.

“Sigyn?” Alva stood up and ran to her daughter’s side. “What’s happening, Dagny?” 

“It’s working.”

“Whhaatt.. whaatts workiing?” 

“She’s supposed to get this tired?” 

“Her body’s just taking a few minutes to adjust. It’ll settle down on a minute or two.”

Sigyn tried to listen to what they were saying, but the fatigue made it nearly impossible to focus on anything.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders followed by the sensation of being shaken. This brought her back to reality enough to be able to focus on her mother sitting beside her.

“Sigyn?” 

“Mother..” she replied weakly. “I think.. I need to sleep again.” 

“You can... You can sleep very soon.” 

Sigyn just nodded and began to close her eyes. “Okay.” 

“I’ve got to go, Sigyn. You’re gonna stay here with you aunt for a little while.”

“What?” Sigyn forced her eyes open and tried to stand, failing miserably. “No. I don’t want you to go.” 

“I have to... You’ll be fine.”

“Wha-” She shook her head and grabbed her mothers hand weakly. “Where are you going?”

Alva smiled in some attempt comfort her. “It’s just an errand Dagny needs me to run.. I’ll be back for you soon. Promise.”

“Please don’t go..” 

Alva smiled and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Sigyn’s head. “Mother..” Sigyn pleaded and watched helplessly as her mother stood up and began to walk away. Something inside her screamed louder to go after her the farther away she got. 

With all the strength she could muster up, she grabbed the side of the table and pulled herself to her feet. She took a deep breath, balanced herself, and took one step, only for her weak legs giving out beneath her immediately. Before she could hit the ground, Dagny stepped in and caught her. 

“I got you, sweetheart.” 

“Where’s she going?” Sigyn cried.

“That doesn’t matter..” She picked up the frail girl without much effort- Dagny was a lot stronger than she looked-, holding her back and head with one arm and her legs with the other, and started off towards the parlor door. “It’s just you and I for a little while.”

“Can.. mmm.. can you take me to my room?” Sigyn asked. “I think I need to sleep.”

“Maybe later.. First were going to make a trip to my tower real quick.”

“I don’t want to.. That place scares me.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of!” Dagny smiled at Sigyn with her strangely soothing smile. “I’m just going to strengthen that protection rune of yours.. That way no one bad can ever find you again.”

“But... I’m safe here.. right?” 

Dagny’s smile fell and she looked away. “Yes..”

Sigyn let her heavy eyelids shut as her aunt carried her up the stairs. “I’m tired.” 

“I know..” She whispered as she reached the top. “You had a rough night. Plus you’re too weak from never eating in Midgard.. It’ll get better soon, I promise.” 

“Aunt Dagny..” Sigyn began, never opening her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Why did you make us leave?”

Dagny hesitated. She knew she could never tell Sigyn the real reason; it would break her little heart. She was too young to understand such things. Perhaps some day she would get to tell her.. perhaps.

“Another time, my dear.”

“Mm.. okaaay..”

They went the rest of the way in silence. Dagny had to keep making sure Sigyn didn’t fall asleep. She knew she wouldn’t wake back up for a long time if she did, and that would mess the spell up. 

“Okay. Time to walk.” Dagny said, after what felt like forever of walking up the excessive steps leading up to her designated magic tower.

Sigyn groaned in resistance as Dagny set her feet on the ground and forced her to use her still-wobbly legs.

“There you go.” She held her arm out for support and helped Sigyn regain her balance. “Can you walk?”

Sigyn nodded.

“Good. Do you have your travel stone?”

Sigyn reached in her pocket and pulled out the little wooden bear and showed it to her aunt. “Do you need it?” 

Dagny shook her head and walked over to her enchantment table. “I don’t need it.” She pulled out a massive book and opened it on her table. Without looking up from it, she pointed to the other side of the room at a large pedestal with a few steps leading up to the top of it. “Sit up there would you?”

Sigyn examined the object and squinted her eyes. “Um.. why?”

“Just do it.” 

Hesitantly, Sigyn made her way over and climbed on top as her aunt had instructed. “Is this where you do your spells now?”

Dagny remained silent, engrossed in her book- or perhaps just ignoring Sigyn for dread of answering her questions. 

Sigyn plopped down on the pedestal and dangled her legs over the side. She began to fidget with the wooden bear she was still holding in her hands. She was feeling strangely better; she was still groggy, but better. “How are you gonna strengthen my protection rune?” 

Once again Dagny didn’t answer.

Sigyn sighed. She knew she shouldn’t bother people when they’re studying, especially where magic is involved, but she hated not knowing what people were doing. 

Dagny set the book aside and went to her cabinet, where she pulled out a few ingredients Sigyn recognized and a few she didn’t. 

“What’s that for?” Sigyn asked. Dagny didn’t respond. “Are those for a different kind of protection rune? The one mother did was made with lavender oil, lamb’s cress, red root, and.. boar urine..”

“You remember all that?” Dagny asked.

“Mmhm.”

“Impressive. I thought your mom didn’t want you learning magic.”

“She doesn’t.. I just watched her.” 

“You always have been clever haven’t you?”

“.. I guess..”

Dagny took bits and pieces of all the ingredients and mixed them together in a bowl. Sigyn watched curiously as Dagny muttered encantations over the concoction, making it glow all different colors.

This was a very complex spell; that much was obvious.

The last ingredient Sigyn wished she wouldn’t have seen. As soon as the mixture turned golden, Dagny pulled out a vial of some thick, dark liquid that Sigyn didn’t recognize till it was being dripped into the bowl. It was blood. 

“What’s that for?” Sigyn asked, her voice more fearful than she meant it to be.

Dagny remained silent.

“What’s that for, Dagny?!” 

“... A blood spell.” 

“ _Why_??” 

“Calm down.” 

“Why?!?” She began to tense up, partly readying herself to run. “Why are you using black magic on me??”

“Center yourself on the pedestal, please.” 

“Dagny?!?” 

She just calmly grabbed a bunch of dried long grass that was tied together with enchanted strings and dipped the end of it in the now-purple glowing mixture. 

“What are you doing??” 

“Sit in the center of the pedestal.” 

“Dagny..” Sigyn’s voice was suddenly weaker and more pleading. “What are you doing?” 

“I told you what to do, now do it.” 

Sigyn shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I don’t want to.” 

“ **NOW**!”

Sigyn flinched when her aunt raised her voice. With tears now streaming down her face, she obeyed. With shaky hands, she pulled herself backwards and crossed her legs.

Dagny took Sigyn’s hand rather forcefully and marked a spot on the back back of it with her concoction. Sigyn whimpered when she did the same with the other hand and the top of her forehead. 

“Please...” It was all Sigyn could say through the tears and shaking. For a moment, Dagny’s hard expression broke, revealing her guilt and shame; it was only for a moment, however. She quickly reminded herself of the deal that was struck and that she must go through with it.

“It won’t hurt, my dear.” 

Sigyn just lowered her head and cried. If only mother were here, surely she would save her..Dagny took a step back and whispered, “Steinn.” 

The spots on Sigyn’s hands began to harden like stone and spread over her arms at an alarming rate. 

“Ethr”

Sigyn whimpered as she felt the spot on her forehead harden up like the other two had and begin spreading.

In only a moment, the stone had spread over her whole body, leaving her in that darkness that would last longer than she could possibly imagine.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sigyn.. Sigyn?”   
Atreus’ voice and his snapping in front of Sigyn’s zoned out eyes pulled her out of her daze. Her eyes lit up with attention and looked up at him like she didn’t know why he was doing that. “What?”   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah. I’m fine... Why?”   
“You wouldn’t respond for a minute.”   
“Oh..” she shook her head and looked around at the familiar surroundings of the realm between realms. “Sorry... this place just brings back bad memories.” “Oh..” He glanced at Kratos, who was waiting impatiently for Sigyn to show them how to get to her home. “Do you.. need to talk about it?”   
“Another time, boy.. We should remain focused.” Kratos reminded the both of them. “We are here. Do what you must.”   
“Right..” Sigyn nodded and pulled the little wooden bear out of her pocket. She tried to twist it open like she’d always done; she tried and tried, but the thing wouldn’t budge. “Ugh.. it’s stuck.. could you -um- would you mind-”.   
“Mm.” Kratos groaned impatiently and took the object. “You just-” Sigyn began to explain it, but Kratos seemed to get the idea as he just popped it open. “Yep. Thank you.”   
She motioned for Atreus and Kratos to stand back as she set the stone on the ground.   
“Watch this.” She said with a smirk. “Stefna.”   
Atreus watched with excitement as the stone lit up like a star and began to spin until it was airborne and carving the magic doorway out of thin air.   
“Good thing we didn’t leave that in Koninsgard!” Atreus exclaimed.   
“Yeah..” Sigyn’s eyes shifted away as she grew thoughtful. “Good thing..”   
Atreus glanced at her, taking note of her apparent discomfort. Kratos did too..   
Sigyn shook her head and held out her hand to catch the stone when its light dimmed and it fell from the air. Without a word she stuck the travel stone back in its hidden compartment, put the bear back together around it, and shoved it in her pocket. “Let’s go.”   
Sigyn was the first to step through the portal; Atreus followed without hesitation.   
“Boy!” Kratos lunged and reached out to stop Atreus from rushing in without caution, but wasn’t quick enough. “Rrnn.”   
“It’s alright, brother.” Mimir said in some effort to reassured Kratos. “He’ll be fine.”   
“He is being reckless.”   
“Aye, that he is.. can you blame him, though?”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Well. I’m sure you’ve noticed how much of a liking he’s taken to her...”.   
“And?”   
“All I’m saying, brother, is that having a girl his age around might prove a bit -let’s say- distracting for him.” “Yes..” Kratos had already realized that of course. Along with the list of others, this was a reason he was so adamant about getting her back to her mother. Atreus did not need any more distractions.   
As Kratos stepped into the area beyond the magic doorway, he observed Atreus staring out at the impressive structure and Sigyn leaning against a lamp post, waiting patiently for the others.   
“You lived here?” Atreus asked in awe.   
Sigyn nodded. “Till mother and I left.”   
“After her fight with Dagny..”   
“Right..”.   
“It’s huge!”   
“Yeah.. I don’t really know why they made it so big. I mean- there were only three of us!”   
“There aren’t any windows.” He noticed. “How come?” “Mother and Dagny put a bunch of bifrost windows inside. That way we didn’t always have to look at what’s actually outside.”   
“Bifrost windows? That’s what Freya has in her house, Father! The one that shows Vanaheim.”   
“Wh- Wait.” Sigyn shot a concered look at Atreus. “Freya?’”   
“Oh.. yeah, she was the one who helped you when you got sick.”   
Sigyn just blinked at Atreus in shock. “Freya?? As in.. the leader of the Vanir? That Freya?”   
“Once, lass.” Mimir corrected, taking note of the fact that she thought Freya was still the leader of Vanaheim. “Not anymore.”   
“You know about her?” Atreus asked.   
“Obviously! But... why isn’t she the leader of Vanir anymore?”

“That, lass..” Mimir began, “is a long story... I will say things started going downhill for Freya when she married your father.”   
“She... married Odin?”   
“Aye..”.   
“Why would she do that?” She grew thoughtful. “Why would Odin do that?”   
“Regrettably, it was mainly my doing.”   
“You? How?”   
“You probably can’t tell just by looking, but I was once Odin’s chief advisor!”   
“I knew it!” She exclaimed as they continued along the path. “You are that Mimir!“.   
Mimir chuckled. “The one and only smartest man alive!” “How did you end up like... that?”   
“What? A decomposing head dangling off the belt of a Greek god? Why do you ask?”   
“Head..” Kratos groaned, reminding Mimir to not be coy. “I’m just having a bit of fun, ya big grump.. After a bit of a -mm- disagreement between Odin and myself, he bound me to a tree from which no weapon nor magic could release my body.. luckily I didn’t need my body! Our friend here so kindly chopped my head off and brought it to Freya. She resurrected me, not without spitting in my face to remind me of her enduring hatred for arranging her marriage to Odin.”   
“Wow.. I still can’t believe it..”.   
“Which part, lass?”   
“None of it really, but that they were married is crazy! I just.. The way I imagine him I couldn’t see that ever happening.”   
“Aye, lass... Your father’s intentions always were a tricky thing. He sought council from me on many an important occasion, so I happened to be the one to convince him and the great leader of the Vanir that marriage was the best way to broker peace... Not one of my finest moments I’ll admit..”.   
“I see.. So.. Odin married Freya, but.. how do you guys know her now?”   
“Well.. after a sequence of events, on which I’ll spare the tedious details, Freya broke off the marriage.. In his rage -and paranoia- he stripped away her fighting spirit and banished her to Midgard, where she now lives in hiding.. These two met her after mistakenly shooting her friend.”   
“What??”   
“Her ‘friend’ was a boar.” Kratos pointed out.   
“She’s friends with a boar?”   
“And a giant tortoise!” Atreus exclaimed. “She lives under it.”   
Sigyn laughed. “Wow. I’d like to see that someday.” “Unlikely.” Kratos declared.   
“Oh? How come?”   
“Freya’s pretty mad at us.” Atreus explained. “We killed Baldur, and after that she got really angry.”   
“Who’s Baldur?”   
“Oh right.. He was her son.”   
“Her’s and Odin’s, lass..”   
“Oh... so.. like- my brother?”   
“Aye..”  
Atreus grew thoughtful as he came to that realization for himself. “Wow. I hadn’t thought about that.”   
“We did only what we had to.” Kratos stated. “He would have done the same to us or to Freya given the opportunity. You mustn’t-”   
“Oh! I’m not sad! He wouldn’t have really been my family.” Sigyn declared. She looked ahead in sad contemplation at the house as they neared the front door. “Mother’s my only real family.. She’s the what matters.”   
Kratos stopped when they reached the front door and looked down at Sigyn. “Girl.”   
Sigyn just nodded obediently and stepped forward. She hesitated before knocking, fearful of what lay ahead. What if Dagny was inside? Oh, of course she would be inside; this is where she always was. 

Part of her wanted to turn around -to just go back to Midgard and forget about Dagny.. about mother- but she knew a part of her would always be missing without them, even after everything that had happened. 

Besides.. Kratos would never allow her to turn back now. She took a deep, nervous breath, and she knocked. Three times to announce her arrival. Then she opened the door and led the others inside. 

Almost immediately, Atreus took interest in all the bifrost windows surrounding them. A couple he recognized as Alheim, one was Helheim, another Muspelheim, none of Niflheim. “Where’s that?” He asked, pointing to a window that led to particularly lush forest area with giant trees with bark ranging from as dark as the night sky and as light as the clouds. A bright assortment of colors of flowers dotted these trees and the bushes below, bringing a warm, pleasing feeling to the onlooker. 

“It’s Asgard.” Sigyn replied mournfully. “That’s the only window we have that leads there.” 

“Wow. It’s kind of beautiful.” 

“Yeah.. I guess..”. 

Kratos studied the room as he stepped forward towards the staircase. He took note of the runes on the floor, which he recognized as the runes Atreus said represented the Nornir, and grimaced. Anyone that associated themselves with the fates was no friend of his. 

“Where are they ?” Sigyn muttered to herself. 

“Hello?” Dagny’s familiar voice rang from upstairs. 

Sigyn froze. 

Kratos pulled his axe out and braced himself for an attack as the tall, slender woman with dark hair with gold rings and cloth braided into it stepped towards the staircase. In her tattooed arms she held a thick book with silver runes lining the leather cover. 

Atreus mimicked Kratos and pulled out his own weapon; though, he didn’t see why his father was being so defensive. 

“You’re here..” She exclaimed quietly to herself. She set the book down on a nearby table, stepped forward, and smoothed her brown shirt in a manner that may have appeared nervous to anyone who didn’t know that Dagny doesn’t get nervous. With a warm smile, she made a welcoming gesture with her hands. “You’ve nothing to fear, friends. I’ve been expecting you.” 

“Expecting us?” Atreus began. “How?” 

“Oh, dear child!” She laughed in amusement at his childlike wonder. “You aren’t the only one blessed with visions, Atreus.. Or do you prefer Loki?” 

“But..” 

“I suppose I should thank you for bringing my niece to me safely!” Dagny declared to Kratos and took one step down. “How dearly I’ve missed her!” 

As Dagny continued to slowly descend down the stairs, Kratos stepped to the side to where he stood in front of Sigyn and held his arm out in front of her as to defend her from her aunt. 

Dagny halted at seeing him do this. “Oh?” Her pleasant expression quickly transformed into a scowl directed at Kratos. She forced a short, airy laugh as she straightened her posture in an almost challenging motion. “I’m pleased to see Sigyn has been in the company of such a protective guardian.” 

“What do you want?” Kratos demanded. 

“‘What do I want?’ Hmm.. Well, a civilized conversation would be nice; assuming you’re willing to put your weapons away for the time being?” 

Kratos glanced at the axe he was gripping. In all honestly he had entirely realized he had it out. For a man like him, having a weapon in his hand in a potentially dangerous situation was merely second nature to him, so this wasn’t surprising. Kratos stood silently, unmoving and unwilling to let his guard down. 

“It’s like I said.” Dagny said with a sigh. “You have nothing to fear from me.. I swear it by all the gods of every realm.” 

Kratos didn’t respond, unconvinced by the notion of swearing by the gods. 

“If I were going to attack you I would’ve done it by now.” She smiled ever so mischievously. “Besides, it’s not like I’m any stronger than the Ghost of Sparta himself.” Kratos visibly tensed and growled silently at hearing that name. 

Perhaps Sigyn would have recalled reading the book mentioning the “Ghost of Sparta” all those years ago had her mind not been swirling with panic and visions of what Dagny might do to her this time. She just stood by Atreus, frozen, mute, and barely able to as much as look at her aunt. 

“I meant no offense.” Dagny put her hands up on a peaceful gesture. “I only meant to prove a point... Please put the weapons away so we can have a civilized discussion. I have so much I want to talk to you about.” 

After a moment of hesitation, he put the axe away and nodded to Atreus to do the same. “Boy.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Thank you.” Dagny smiled and gestured for them to follow her up the stairs. “I have the perfect gift to thank you!” 

“Father?” Atreus whispered as dagny ascended up the stairs and started towards a corridor 

“What?” 

“She cursed Sigyn..”. 

“Yes.” 

“We can’t trust her!” 

“You only know half of the story, boy. What have I told you about making assumptions?” 

“So.. we can trust her?” 

“No.” 

“But you said..” sigh, “Are we following her?” 

“.. Yes.” 

Atreus turned to Sigyn, who stood completely frozen, all the color having left her face and her eyes wide open staring straight ahead. He said nothing to her, not wanting to risk upsetting her more; he simply reached out his hand with a gentle smile as to let her know she was safe. 

Sigyn blinked and looked over at his outstretched hand. She hesitated; she trusted him, of course, but did they really know what they were getting into? They might be gods, but how well would they defend themselves and her if Dagny pulled another one of her tricks? Her gut told her not to, but she allowed him to take her trembling hand in his. She took a leap of faith and trusted that Kratos would not lead her into a trap. 

Atreus led Sigyn by the hand up the stairs with Kratos, who made sure they were walking right by his side. Dagny pushed open a set of double doors, leading to a large room with shelves stacked full of every sort of magical necessity and potion ingredient lining the walls. In the center of a room was a round table with a intricate lantern in the center and a large iron chandelier hanging above; on the table sat a small wooden box with the lid removed and sitting next to it. Inside a red sack full of some powdery substance could be seen. 

Dagny stepped up to the table and took the sack out of the box. “Let me see that axe of yours.” 

“What?” 

She calmly reached in the bag and removed a handful of the grey, dust-like powder. “Just hold it out?” 

“Why?” 

“This is my gift to you.” She stated with a tone of annoyance. “To thank you.” 

He hesitated; obviously he couldn’t trust her, but whatever she had for him could be useful. Finally, he groaned and held the axe out for her. “Fine.” 

Dagny smirked proudly and held the dust up near her face and whispered, “festa.” The plain, grey dust lit up and started glowing a yellow hue when she spoke; it almost seemed to have become electrified at her voice as the particles began to fly zip around each other in a mesmerizing pattern. 

She held her hand out and blew the dust away. They watched the particles gather around the metal of Kratos’ axe, light up brighter and spin for a brief moment, and then disappear into the air like their purpose had been fulfilled. 

“What did you do?” 

“It’s better.” Dagny explained vaguely with a smug smile. 

“HOW?” Kratos asked with an impatient, irritated tone. 

“I made the enchantments stronger.” 

“Mm.” He studied the axe; there were no apparent physical changes, but in a way he could feel that it was somehow.. stronger. After a moment of contemplation he nodded in approval and hung it back on the hook. 

“You’re welcome.” Dagny placed the bag back in the box and closed it, then took it over to place it on one of the shelves for safe keeping. “But I trust you didn’t come here for something your dwarves could do.” 

“No.” 

“Hm.” She spun around and clasped her hands politely in front of her. “Pray tell, friend.” 

“You know why we’re here.” 

She chuckled. “Maybe.” 

“We are bringing the girl to her mother.” 

“Ah Yes. My dear sister Alva.” She smiled coyly. “Are you entirely certain she’s the one you want?” 

“Where. Is. She?” Kratos demanded, growing impatient with Dagny’s avoidance of his questions.. 

“Oh. I haven’t the foggiest.” She shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. “I’m sure she’s off enjoying her immortal life free of her family as well as any and all consequences for her actions.” 

“But you said-” Sigyn finally spoke up in barely a whisper, “you said-”. 

Dagny turned her gaze to the terrified child. “I said what, dear?” 

“You said-” she began much louder this time. “You guys said she was your servant for eternity.” 

“That’s right.” 

“You have to know where she is!” 

“My love, she is in service to me, and I quote, ‘should I require her services,’ and so far I have not.. Having her magic has made sure of that.” 

“But..” She shook her head and tried to ignore the fact that her tightening chest was making it hard to breath. “I need her!” 

“Need her?!” Dagny scowled, appalled by what she was hearing. Fury began to swell up in her; not anger at Sigyn, but rather at that fact that she was thinking that way. “You’re Mother is a good for nothing monster! Everything she did was for herself. You’re better off without her and you-”. 

“At least she was there for me!” Sigyn shouted. Tears were falling down her face, but finally past the fear and at the point of fighting. “You abandoned us! You say you love me but if you loved me you wouldn’t have made us leave!” She stopped to take a shaky breath and swallow the lump in her throat. “You wouldn’t have cursed me.” 

Despite the past centuries of trying to convince herself that she’d done the right thing, all the shame and guilt that she’d been pushing away flooded back into Dagny’s heart. Her expression softened as she forced back tears. “Sigyn,” she found herself unable to finish. Nothing she could say would make her understand or feel any better. 

“You said I wouldn’t feel anything.” Sigyn cried. “But I did.. You knew I would. Didn’t you?” 

“I..”. 

“Everything that happened to me: I could feel it. I could feel time passing by. I knew the world was going on around me. I knew when people were around me. I could feel when they touched me, when they-” she had to stop to keep herself from sobbing. “When they tried to destroy me... I could- I knew when I was alone. For so long, Dagny. I was alone for so. long. But then...” She glanced at Atreus and Kratos, who were standing silently nearby just watching. Atreus’ eyes were wide with horror and red with tears threatening to fall. He could feel her pain, everything she was going through he could feel it. Just like how he could feel the fear of Brok’s beast when they first met him, and just like he could feel that she was scared and lonely when they first found her, he could feel her pain and fear and sadness. 

“Then they came.. Finally he broke the curse that you made.” 

“Sigyn, I-”. 

“Why, Dagny? Why did you do it? I- you said I was safe.. you said you’d protect me. So why? Why did you have to put me through that?” 

“My love, there is so much you don’t understand. So much I can’t explain.” 

“Try.” She begged through the streaming tears. “Please try.” 

Dagny struggled to find the right words, but there were none. There could never be words good enough to explain everything, and there were certainly no words that could keep Sigyn’s heart from breaking once she understood the truth. But she would try. She had to try. “It was because of the pact.” 

“H- what?” 

“That was part of the -erm- arrangement between us. That was her condition. Even before any of it your mother, before you- before I made you both leave, she had asked me to do it.” 

“I don- I- I don’t understand.” 

“That was the primary reason I made her leave.. I wouldn’t- I couldn’t do it.” She sighed mournfully and leaned against the table with her head hung low. “She was persistent, so I forced her to leave. I didn’t want you to go, but she took you with just to spite me. I would never have given her a way back in if it weren’t for the fact that you were going with her, so I gave you that travel stone. That way at least you could find your way back someday.” She laughed humorlessly. “And you did... Unfortunately for you.” 

Sigyn struggled to process what Dagny was telling her. That couldn’t be true.. “That means..” That her mother had been planning the curse out for a long time? For most of her short life most likely? That mother didn’t love her? She shook her her head, refusing to accept that. “No.. You- you’re lying.” 

“Sigyn, you know I’m not.” 

“She wouldn’t do that to me!” 

Dagny went to Sigyn and knelt down in front of her. She placed her hands gently on her shaky shoulders, surprisingly with no resistance. “I know it’s hard, Sigyn, but please try to understand your mother wasn’t well. She was never the same after Odin; maybe once she could’ve been capable of fully loving a child, but something inside of her broke.” 

“no.. no you’re wrong.” 

Dagny gently wiped the tears from Sigyn’s cheeks. “My dear girl, I’m so sorry.” 

“No.” Sigyn’s expression hardened as she shook her head in denial and pushed Dagny away. “You’re just trying to make me give up on her.” 

Dagny sighed and lowered her arms in defeat. “You don’t have to believe me. I understand why you don’t.. Believe me when I say that I haven’t known her whereabouts since the last time we were all together.” “Then find her!” 

Dagny was taken aback by the demand. “I- I.. can’t, Sigyn.” 

“No.” She crossed her arms over her stomach and pleaded with her eyes. “If Odin can track me by my magic then you can track mother by hers! I know you couldn’t have taken all of it!” 

“Well.. you’re right that I didn’t take all of her magic, but, Sigyn.. Odin can’t track you.” 

“Wh- What?” 

“Odin can’t track your magic, and I can’t track Alva’s.” “But- but mother said-” 

“That your powers give off a ‘unique signal.’ That “if you ever use them he could find you more easily.’” 

“... yeah?” 

Dagny shook her head in disapproval. “All lies, my dear.” “But.. why? Why wouldn’t she want me to use my powers?” 

“That, sweet girl,” she took Sigyn’s trembling hand in her own, “is so very complicated.. Are you sure you want to hear it?”


End file.
